


Tu

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Subito dopo la vicenda di Sonia Field, nel manga Ryo stava per rivelare a Kaori della loro serata insieme durante il celebre episodio di Cenerentola, ma poi la faccenda rimase irrisolta. In questa fanfiction, invece, la conversazione viene affrontata...cosa sarebbe successo se Ryo fosse stato sincero? E come sarebbero stati gli episodi più importanti che hanno composto gli ultimi numeri del manga, se Ryo e Kaori fossero diventati una coppia a tutti gli effetti? In questa sorta di 'what if' troverete le risposte. Troverete NOTEVOLI dosi di romanticismo ed erotismo, siete avvisati :D





	1. Tu lo sapevi

**Author's Note:**

> Ripeto, la storia è piena di amore sdolcinato e di una buona dose di sesso, per cui se non è la vostra 'cup of tea' come si dice in inglese, non proseguite! Per gli altri, buona lettura ;)

Kaori non sapeva come fosse possibile sentirsi così bene dopo aver trascorso tutta la giornata in preda all'ansia e alla tristezza. Si era svegliata convinta che la sua relazione con Ryo fosse arrivata al capolinea, perché a causa sua lui era stato ferito, e solo per miracolo la situazione non era stata grave; pensava che sarebbe stato meglio se fosse andata via, lasciandolo in pace senza doversi sempre preoccupare per lei. Non aveva trovato pace durante il giorno, la mente invasa da immagini di Ryo che veniva colpito dalla pallottola di Falcon, e nei suoi incubi ad occhi aperti l'esito era molto più catastrofico di quanto non fosse stato in realtà. Il fiotto di sangue che schizzava dalla sua fronte, gli occhi vitrei e la bocca aperta in un grido muto, in un luogo silenzioso e forse adatto per quanto si era verificato, perché il duello tra Falcon e Ryo si era svolto al cimitero, lo stesso in cui riposava Hideyuki, e con macabra ironia se uno di loro fosse rimasto ucciso, lo avrebbe fatto proprio nel posto designato per i morti.  
Kaori aveva vagato per la città come un'anima in pena dopo essersi assicurata di medicare le ferite di Ryo e, perlomeno sollevata quando lui si era tranquillamente addormentato, era poi uscita con la speranza che una lunga passeggiata le avrebbe calmato i nervi. Ma era stata una pia illusione, perché pur avendo camminato in lungo e in largo, senza riuscire a mangiare niente, alla fine si era sentita solo più triste e perduta. L'aiuto era giunto dalla persona più inaspettata, Sonia; colei che aveva acceso la miccia di tutto il caos l'aveva confortata, seppur un po' bruscamente, affermando senza esitazioni che lei era la partner perfetta per Ryo e che lui non avrebbe voluto nessun'altra. Kaori era rimasta incredula e perplessa, desiderava con tutto il cuore che le parole di Sonia corrispondessero alla verità, ma un po' ne dubitava. Solo che sentiva il vuoto spalancarsi sotto ai suoi piedi all'idea di lasciare Ryo e di non lavorare più con lui. Per lui, per il suo bene lo avrebbe fatto, se ne sarebbe andata, accettando di trascinarsi dietro un perenne e freddo dolore; voleva però parlargli, capire cosa volesse lui, doveva trovare il coraggio di intavolare una conversazione seria con lui, senza balbettare né tantomeno piagnucolare.  
Lui poi aveva raggiunto sia lei che Sonia e, dopo che quest'ultima se ne fu andata, Ryo aveva esordito con una domanda che aveva spiazzato Kaori: le aveva chiesto cosa volesse per il suo compleanno, che avrebbe avuto luogo a distanza di quattro giorni. Kaori aveva già sentito le lacrime salirle agli occhi, perché lui con una frase aveva sistemato tutto. Sottintendendo che il suo compleanno lo avrebbero trascorso ancora insieme, aveva in qualche modo fatto riferimento al futuro. Ed evidentemente, per come la vedeva lui, nel futuro loro due non erano divisi. Kaori non aveva potuto dire altro se non che non voleva niente a parte stare con lui per tutti i compleanni a venire. Lui l'aveva attirata a sé, affermando di volere la stessa cosa.   
Ecco come la giornata di Kaori si era rivoluzionata, l'angoscia e la paura erano state spazzate via dalle poche parole di lui, che aveva fatto di nuovo prova di conoscerla come nessun altro. Lui sapeva che lei non chiedeva molto, ma quel poco che desiderava significava tutto.   
Quindi ora si ritrovavano abbracciati e Kaori non voleva nemmeno tornare a casa, certa che la magia si sarebbe spezzata, voleva rimanere stretta a lui e perdersi in quell'abbraccio così caldo e confortevole. Il silenzio che si instaurò tra loro era calmo e dolce, perché nessuno dei due era tipo da fare lunghi discorsi, Ryo perché era un uomo d'istinto e d'azione, Kaori perché era troppo timida per mettersi a dire una serie di parole che sapeva non essere fondamentali.   
Fu però lui a parlare, mentre si incamminavano verso casa, e per la gioia di Kaori lui continuò a tenerla stretta.  
"Kaori...la donna con la quale ho trascorso una bellissima serata..." sussurrò, con voce incerta.  
"Eh?" fece lei, uscendo dall'incantesimo. Aveva parlato di una donna? Non aveva ben capito, il suo cervello era in una dimensione fatta di nuvole e dolcezza. Ryo si fermò e si girò per trovarsi completamente di fronte a lei. Kaori, notando la sua espressione seria, si sforzò di uscire dalla bolla di totale benessere in cui lui l'aveva accolta e lo ascoltò.  
"Kaori...l'altra sera, io e te siamo usciti insieme..." disse lui con tono molto calmo, come a voler attutire l'esplosione che era sicuro ci sarebbe stata. Kaori stava per rispondere con un altro 'Eh?', ma non voleva sembrare stupida, e si prese qualche secondo per elaborare le sue parole. Lei e Ryo erano usciti di sera insieme solo una volta. QUELLA volta.  
Kaori sussultò senza accorgersene e si allontanò da lui, corrugando la fronte.  
"Tu lo sapevi..." disse. Lui non rispose, senza alterarsi, e ancora una volta il silenzio tra loro disse più delle parole. Kaori fu velocissima nel ragionamento che seguì: mentre lei quella sera si era fatta un migliaio e anche più di seghe mentali sul fatto che lui non sapesse chi era, lui l'aveva sempre saputo! La sua mente balzò da una parte all'altra come una folle pallina, ricordando che la mattina dopo aveva ritrovato l'orecchino creduto perduto nella tasca dei jeans. Non era rimasto impigliato nei vestiti o nella parrucca, era DENTRO la tasca dei jeans. Era stato lui a mettercelo! Kaori, ora, si sentiva davvero idiota. Anche Miki e Falcon le avevano fatto capire che se loro l'avevano riconosciuta da lontano, sicuramente era stato lo stesso per Ryo, che aveva trascorso tutta la serata incollato a lei! Praticamente quella messinscena aveva infinocchiato solo lei! Non aveva nemmeno voluto che lui la baciasse, non desiderando che il loro primo bacio avvenisse mentre lui pensava di essere con un'altra.   
Aveva solo voglia di correre via e compatirsi, ma non lo fece e resistette all'impulso di urlargli addosso. Con voce mortalmente calma, si limitò a un, "Perché?"  
Lui alzò una mano e le scostò una ciocca dietro l'orecchio, lei arrossì ma non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente, voleva una spiegazione credibile sul perché lui avesse acconsentito a quella mascherata, decidendo alla fine di lasciarle un indizio. Un indizio davvero minimo, ma più che sufficiente perché lei ci arrivasse! Probabilmente lui aveva sopravvalutato le sue capacità di logica e deduzione, perché anche se lei si era chiesta come diamine l'orecchino fosse finito nei jeans che aveva indossato il giorno seguente alla famosa serata, non aveva neanche sospettato che Ryo c'entrasse qualcosa. Ryo aveva voluto che lei capisse, ma lei non l'aveva fatto. Kaori si sentiva cretina come non mai.  
"Perché per una sera ho voluto dimenticare tutto, le mie paure e i miei dubbi, e passare una serata con te. Come potremmo fare se fossimo una coppia normale...quando ti ho vista in quel locale, inizialmente avevo pensato di andarmene, di non fare nulla che mi avrebbe poi compromesso...ma poi è arrivato quel tipo a metterti qualcosa nel bicchiere, ed è stato come un segno. Mi sono davvero trattenuto per non farlo fuori. E una volta lì, non sono riuscito ad andarmene senza degnarti più di uno sguardo. Volevo concedere a me, a noi, soltanto una sera...ed è stata più bella di quanto potessi immaginare. Avevo pensato che bere un bicchiere sarebbe stato sufficiente, ma più il tempo passava, meno volevo andarmene. È stato un momento di debolezza...ti ho lasciato quell'orecchino sperando che tu magari avresti capito..."  
Kaori, che durante la sua spiegazione si era sciolta, si irritò però per le sue ultime parole.  
"Lo so, lo so, non mi sono certo fatta notare per la mia mente acuta! E poi perché alla fine non mi hai baciata?" non riuscì a concludere la domanda guardandolo in faccia e abbassò gli occhi, iniziando a tormentarsi le mani. Lui sospirò, con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Sapevo che tu non avevi capito che io ti avevo riconosciuta, e non avresti voluto che ti baciassi pensando che fossi un'altra" spiegò, cercando di non incartarsi. Nessuno sapeva essere più complicato di loro!  
"E per quale motivo ora me lo stai dicendo?" chiese Kaori titubante, non capendo che direzione stesse esattamente prendendo quella conversazione. Se lui voleva togliersi un peso per poi continuare a vivere come se niente fosse, allora tanto valeva che non le dicesse niente.  
"Ci ho pensato parecchio e in realtà non avrei voluto farlo, mi sarei limitato a conservare quei momenti passati con te senza farne mai riferimento...ma alla fine ho capito che non volevo che tu rimanessi convinta che io pensassi di aver trascorso la serata con un'altra...so che è un po' contorto..."  
Kaori sentiva i battiti del proprio cuore nelle orecchie. Lui si stava avvicinando e la sua mano andò sotto il suo mento per alzarlo leggermente. Kaori fu colpita con violenza dal deja vu: loro due, al molo, poco prima che scoccasse la mezzanotte, in quella stessa identica posizione...non poteva crederci, Ryo stava per baciarla per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi giorni. Voleva darsi un pizzicotto, ma riuscì solo a guardare lui che si abbassava verso di lei con la stessa lentezza di quella sera.   
"Non ti ho già detto che bisogna chiudere gli occhi, quando ci si bacia?" le soffiò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra; Kaori obbedì un istante prima che lui la baciasse. Rischiò di rimanere fulminata sul posto, mentre lui le stringeva la vita con le braccia e la baciò con estrema dolcezza, come non potesse credere nemmeno lui che stesse succedendo davvero. Kaori gli passò le mani lungo il torace e le allacciò dietro il suo collo, stringendosi a lui più che poté e sperimentando con gioia e sgomento insieme il primo contatto delle loro lingue. Ryo si era ripromesso di essere delicato e morbido, ma quel bacio andava ogni oltre sogno o fantasia. Era meraviglioso, lei era meravigliosa mentre iniziava a strofinarsi contro di lui e ad accarezzargli i capelli, rispondendo unicamente al suo istinto di donna innamorata; lui approfondì il bacio, scendendo con le mani a stringerle il fondoschiena e incollandola a sé, sentendola fremere e rispondere con fervore al suo assalto. Quando lui osò sfiorarle la pelle sotto la camicia, lei si scostò con fatica e fermò il suo gesto ardito.  
"Ryo...forse sarebbe meglio tornare a casa..." riuscì ad articolare Kaori, imbarazzata ma anche contenta di avere quell'effetto su di lui. Ryo aprì gli occhi, totalmente annebbiato, e si rese conto che lei lo faceva talmente impazzire da rischiare quasi di fare l'amore per la prima volta all'aperto, regalando uno spettacolo affascinante a qualche curioso.  
Ryo rise appena, un po' a disagio, e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua.  
"Hai ragione...ci manca solo una denuncia per atti osceni in luogo pubblico alla mia lista..."  
Kaori sorrise, poi tenendosi per mano si diressero verso casa, entrambi in ebollizione per quello che sarebbe successo nell'intimità e nella sicurezza della loro casa.


	2. L'uso delle mani

Ryo non le lasciò il tempo di chiudere la porta che già aveva ripreso a baciarla, spostandola contro il muro e dando il via a quello che si era trattenuto dal fare mentre era fuori. Gli argini erano crollati e un desiderio impellente e divorante reclamava di essere soddisfatto. Non c'era altro da dire. Dopo essersi promessi di passare il resto dei loro compleanni insieme, era tutto limpido e chiaro come il sole. Non l'avrebbe mai lasciata, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.  
Kaori fu inizialmente sorpresa di tanta foga, ma lo assecondò quasi subito lasciandosi trasportare dalle sensazioni nuove ed eccitanti che la sconvolgevano profondamente. Il fatto che lui fosse così appassionato la inorgogliva e le faceva montare dentro un desiderio mai provato prima. La lingua di lui non le dava tregua, baciandola come se non ci fosse stato un domani, e Kaori si lasciò andare al piunto che gli prese una mano e gliela portò sul proprio seno. Lo sentì gemere in apprezzamento mentre cominciò a massaggiarle il seno, sfiorando il capezzolo con il pollice e facendola già impazzire soltanto con quel tocco.   
Ryo l'afferrò per i fianchi e la spostò, avanzando rimanendo attaccato lei, finché Kaori sentì il bracciolo del divano contro le gambe. L'idea di fare l'amore con lui la elettrizzava e le scatenò un'ondata di calore a livello della sua intimità, ma si fermò un istante per respirare e guardarlo in viso.  
"Ryo...sei sicuro? Sei ancora in convalescenza..." mormorò, riferendosi alle sue recenti ferite. Aveva il capo bendato e qualche altro cerotto e garza qua e là. Ryo sorrise sinceramente divertito e intenerito: era la prima volta per lei, doveva essere lui a rassicurarla e a chiederle se fosse certa di volerlo fare, e lei si preoccupava per qualche suo graffio.  
"Sono sicuro, se sei sicura anche tu. Tu mi hai aspettato così tanto, per cui se non sei convinta, posso aspettarti anch'io"  
"No, no, io sono sicura" disse Kaori, arrossendo subito dopo per la rapidità con la quale aveva parlato. Non voleva sembrare una pervertita, ma dopo anni di amore puramente platonico, adesso lo voleva da morire e non riusciva a nasconderlo!  
"D'accordo, allora...ho una voglia matta di riprendere a baciarti, possiamo ricominciare da dove eravamo rimasti?"  
Il 'sì' di Kaori venne soffocato dal successivo bacio di Ryo, ancora più focoso e profondo di quello precedente. Kaori serrò gli occhi e non pensò ad altro che a lui, non sapendo che Ryo stava totalmente perdendo il contatto con la realtà a sua volta. Non poteva semplicemente crederci; come temendo si trattasse di un'ennesima fantasia che si sarebbe crudelmente spezzata, Ryo la baciò con foga crescente, volendo incidersi nella mente e nell'anima quell'incredibile emozione, il suo sapore unico e inestimabile.   
Si separavano di tanto in tanto per riprendere fiato, ma anche in quei momenti Ryo le tormentava le labbra con baci più piccoli, in preda a una deliziosa follia che era solo agli albori.   
Kaori si allontanò appena da lui, sotto il suo sguardo interrogativo, ma solo per iniziare a sbottonarsi la camicia senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Quando la tolse e rimase nel suo semplice reggiseno di cotone nero, Ryo emise un sospiro di soddisfazione e una sua mano risalì lungo il suo braccio, senza perdersi un centimetro della sua pelle morbida, arrivando al suo splendido viso arrossato ma inorgoglito dell'effetto che suscitava nel suo uomo. Perché oramai era il suo uomo, solo suo!   
Spinta da un'ulteriore ondata di coraggio, Kaori fece scivolare la camicia di Ryo lungo le sue braccia e gli sollevò la maglietta. Mentre Ryo ricominciava a baciarla e proseguiva verso il divano, Kaori lo accarezzò smaniosa, rispondendo con uguale foga ai suoi baci e ai suoi gemiti. Senza accorgersene, cadde all'indietro sul divano, Ryo subito sopra di lei, poi si sollevò leggermente per sganciare il reggiseno e liberarsi al suo sguardo che la eccitava da morire.   
Ryo posò le mani sui suoi seni, toccandoli dolcemente, ma Kaori appoggiò le mani sui suoi polsi spingendolo a toccarla di più, scoprendo che il seno era una parte estremamente sensibile del suo corpo, o forse solo il fatto che fosse Ryo a massaggiarglielo la faceva gemere incontrollabilmente.   
Con lentezza, Ryo fece scivolare una mano lungo il suo ventre e fino alla cerniera dei jeans, e guardandola negli occhi prima di baciarla ancora, spostò piano le mutandine per iniziare ad accarezzarla e prepararla. Seguendo unicamente l'istinto, Kaori imitò il suo gesto e infilò una mano tra i loro corpi per raggiungere il suo sesso, che riuscì a toccare oltre i jeans abbastanza larghi da non doverli slacciare.  
Tra baci e sospiri, si esplorarono e si concessero diversi minuti per scoprirsi e godersi quel primo contatto così intimo, caldo, desiderato ma diverso dalle aspettative di entrambi. Per Kaori era tutto assolutamente nuovo, ma non voleva limitarsi a stare immobile lasciando che fosse lui a fare tutto...cercava di non pensare a tutta l'esperienza passata del suo compagno e provò a dargli piacere sperando che lui apprezzasse la sua audacia, non immaginando quanto lui stesse impazzendo. Ryo scese a baciarle e leccarle il collo, non risparmiandole qualche lieve morso, poi, seppur a malincuore, dovette interrompersi per togliere a entrambi gli ultimi indumenti rimasti. Finalmente nudi, si sdraiò di nuovo su di lei e ricominciò ad accarezzarla, entrando delicatamente in lei con le dita, mentre col pollice stuzzicava il clitoride gonfio ed eccitato.   
Kaori non riuscì, per come era messa, a riprendere le carezze su di lui, ma era ignara del piacere che Ryo stava provando soltanto a guardarla mentre gemeva più forte e gradualmente iniziava ad andargli incontro col bacino, muovendosi con la sensualità di una sirena, fino a che il suo ventre si contrasse e l'orgasmo l'avvolse, facendole emettere un grido così sexy che provocò in Ryo una frustata di eccitazione ulteriore.  
Riprese a baciarla mentre si posizionava tra le sue gambe. Kaori attese, in ansia, voleva disperatamente farlo ma non poteva impedirsi di provare un po' di timore. Dopo qualche secondo in cui lui rimase immobile, lei aprì gli occhi.  
"Cosa c'è..." soffiò, con voce roca, lui non stava facendo altro che osservarla.  
"Niente, mi piace guardarti...hai paura?" le chiese premuroso, e Kaori lo amò ancora di più, perché pur in preda al fuoco della passione, lui aveva saputo comprenderla e pensava sempre a lei.  
"Un po'..." ammise, con un tremolio di nervosismo nella voce.  
"Penso di avere più paura di te" le disse lui, stupendola.  
"Come sarebbe?"  
"Ho sempre creduto che non esistesse al mondo un uomo abbastanza degno per averti...e in parte lo credo ancora..."  
Kaori ebbe l'impulso di roteare gli occhi al cielo, lui e quell'idea che lei fosse un giglio puro che si sarebbe sciupato anche solo a fissarlo troppo.   
"Beh, se permetti, credo di dover essere io a decidere chi è degno. E io non voglio che nessun altro uomo faccia quello che stai per fare tu" gli disse allacciandogli le braccia al collo e strofinando il seno contro il suo petto. Ryo gemette, lei non poteva essere più chiara, così le entrò dentro. Iniziò a muoversi quasi subito per non darle il tempo di pensare troppo al dolore, e anche se non riusciva praticamente più a pensare con coerenza, tornò a dedicare attenzioni al suo clitoride con il pollice.  
Kaori non si era mai sentita così squassata. Provava dolore fisico, ma la felicità era così immensa che le si disegnò un sorriso automatico sul volto, e le spinte sempre più poderose la fecero urlare involontariamente. Le grida femminili si mischiarono ai ruggiti di lui, che stava toccando le vette del paradiso ad ogni movimento, e quando lei iniziò ad inarcarsi e a muoversi sinuosamente, il suo corpo che si incastrava perfettamente col proprio come i pezzi di un rompicapo, Ryo vide le stelle.   
Riuscì appena in tempo ad uscire da lei prima che l'orgasmo lo cogliesse come uno tsunami, e il suo piacere andò a riversarsi sul ventre di lei che era così sconvolta da non essersene nemmeno accorta.   
Ryo si abbassò a baciarla sulla fronte, mentre entrambi scendevano piano dall'apice che avevano raggiunto. Kaori si lasciò cullare dalle sue dolci attenzioni, lui era stato tutto quello che aveva sperato e anche di più, se quello era l'inizio, rabbrividiva già di piacere all'idea della loro futura vita sessuale.  
"Forse dovremmo spostarci in un posto un po' più comodo..." suggerì lei a bassa voce. Il divano era il meraviglioso testimone della loro prima volta, ma non era il luogo più adatto per rilassarsi. Ryo ci stava a malapena e lei, dopo aver sudato tanto quanto non pensava di poter fare durante quel genere di attività, iniziava a sentire freddo.  
"Tutto quello che il mio amore desidera" disse lui sorridendo, alzandosi e prendendola in braccio per salire di sopra. Era contenta che lui avesse avuto quell'idea, perché le gambe le tremavano troppo per poter camminare. Kaori arrossì a sentirlo dire 'Il mio amore', nonostante tutto si doveva abituare a un Ryo che si rivolgesse a lei con quei termini.   
"Ho molto da farmi perdonare, Kao, quindi preparati a un compagno sdolcinato" rispose lui ai suoi dubbi mentali. Kaori sorrise senza replicare, lungi da lei il volersi lamentare!  
Ryo raggiunse la sua stanza, cosa non semplice perché durante il tragitto Kaori non smise di accarezzarlo e baciarlo sul collo. Se lei doveva prepararsi a un uomo 'sdolcinato', lui avrebbe dovuto fare altrettanto perché lei intendeva mangiarlo di tutti i baci repressi in tanti anni. Ryo la fece stendere sul letto, abbracciandola subito dopo e sospirando di contentezza.  
"Stai bene?" le chiese mentre le accarezzava la schiena; lei, che si stava quasi appisolando, annuì contro la sua spalla.  
"Sì...brucia solo un pochino..."  
"Scusami"  
"No, non devi...sono felice..." lo rassicurò lei baciandolo sulla spalla, sul collo, dietro l'orecchio. Lui rabbrividì, poi, dolcemente vendicativo, le accarezzò ill seno e scese malizioso a sfiorare la sua intimità.  
"Ryo...fai il bravo...non sono ancora pronta per il secondo round..." gli disse lei, mordendogli per ripicca il lobo.  
"Lo stesso vale per te, signorina...stai tranquilla e non stuzzicarmi..." sussurrò, tornando però su con la mano e limitandosi a circolare un capezzolo con le dita, ma se ne pentì perché quando lo sentì turgido, si eccitò di nuovo. Lei arrossì ma non poté fare a meno di compiacersi, qualcosa – precisamente, ciò che le premeva contro la gamba – le diceva che lui si era trattenuto parecchio durante gli anni.   
Con mano birichina, allora, accarezzò il suo sesso già semi-turgido e gli sorrise sensuale.  
"Sii un po' paziente con me le prime volte e poi saprò ricompensarti..."  
Lui la baciò bruscamente, serrandola tra le braccia in una morsa d'acciaio. La signorina giocava col fuoco!   
Si separò da lei quasi ringhiando.  
"Bene, ora per colpa tua me ne devo andare in bagno a occuparmi da solo di un certo problema" brontolò; lo stupore di lei scomparve subito, e un sorriso predatore apparve sul suo viso, intrigando Ryo.  
"Chi dice che devi farlo da solo? Niente mi impedisce l'uso delle mani..."


	3. Episodi

In seguito a quella prima torrida notte insieme, City Hunter divenne una coppia anche nella vita oltre che nel lavoro. Decisero di vivere giorno per giorno, prima di cominciare a progettare per il futuro. Si amavano sicuramente e l'uno non poteva concepire la propria vita senza l'altro, ma erano anche consapevoli che oltre alla passione e al fuoco che divampava tra le lenzuola, bisognava fare i conti anche con la realtà.   
Nessuno dei due aveva esperienza circa la vita di coppia: Ryo aveva fatto molto sesso con diverse donne, ma non aveva mai avuto una relazione seria. Anche quando Rosemary era stata la sua partner, i due si erano divertiti, giovani, belli e disinibiti com'erano, ma Ryo se l'era filata non appena aveva annusato che a Rosemary non sarebbe dispiaciuto avere qualcosa di più serio.  
Aveva avuto una mezza cotta per Saeko ma si era tirato subito indietro non appena aveva capito che il suo migliore amico era pazzamente innamorato di lei.   
Quando era stato il partner di Kenny, Sonia era troppo piccola per averla mai vista con occhi diversi da quelli di un fratello. Per cui, Kaori era la prima storia seria.  
Per lei era lo stesso, non aveva mai avuto un fidanzato, del resto era al fianco di Ryo fin da giovanissima, anche lei aveva avuto qualche sbandata casuale e al liceo c'era stato del blando interesse, ma mai niente di concreto, solo un suo compagno di scuola le aveva realmente confessato di essere innamorato di lei, ma a diciassette anni non ci aveva dato granché peso, poi lui era andato all'estero e non si erano più rivisti.  
Per cui, anche se vivevano insieme e su molti punti già si comportavano 'da coppia', la nuova dimensione in cui si ritrovavano aveva delle differenze notevoli. Per prima cosa, dunque, decisero di tenere per sé la vera natura del loro rapporto. Certo, sapevano tutti che si amavano e da un pezzo i nemici di Ryo avevano individuato in Kaori il suo tallone d'Achille, ma preferirono lasciare che gli altri pensassero ancora che loro due fossero soltanto partner di lavoro e coinquilini. Nel corso dei mesi, diversi episodi e nuove persone entrarono a scombussolare, chi più e chi meno, le loro vite, che non erano e mai sarebbero state ordinarie. Ryo raccontò a Kaori di Sayuri e del vero motivo per cui era stata da loro. Kaori non poté impedirsi di rimanere ferita dal fatto che Ryo avesse deciso, al tempo, di non dirle nulla. Anche se comprese le sue ragioni, si arrabbiò perché non sopportava che lui l'avesse trattata come una bambina e che l'avesse privata di una scelta che spettava solo a lei. Certo, aveva sempre sentito che in Sayuri c'era qualcosa di diverso dalle solite clienti – il primo indizio era che fosse rimasta praticamente sempre con lei invece che attaccata a Ryo, cosa che succedeva sempre! -, e Sayuri le aveva effettivamente chiesto di seguirla negli Stati Uniti, dandole la possibilità di scegliere; tecnicamente, poi, le aveva anche confessato di essere sua sorella, ma sul momento Kaori non le aveva creduto e poi l'argomento non era più stato affrontato come si conveniva, Sayuri aveva glissato abilmente e lei non aveva avuto concreti motivi per non crederle.  
Ryo non si fermò a Sayuri e parlò a Kaori della sua famiglia d'origine, di come suo padre l'avesse portata via di casa e fosse rimasto ucciso sotto i colpi di Makimura, che l'aveva poi adottata. Ryo si stupì nello scoprire che Kaori sapeva già di non essere la sorella biologica di Hideyuki fin da quando era adolescente. Ryo le chiese scusa mille volte per non essere stato sincero, ribadendo che quando Sayuri si era presentata a casa loro, lui si era ritrovato diviso tra il desiderio di lasciare che Kaori avesse finalmente una vita normale e priva dei pericoli del suo mestiere, e la voglia di tenerla per sé.  
Kaori telefonò poi a Sayuri e le due instaurarono una fitta corrispondenza, fatta soprattutto di lettere, perché le chiamate intercontinentali non potevano essere sostenute dal conto corrente sempre misero di City Hunter, ma il loro legame si rafforzò molto.  
Qualche tempo dopo, poi, Ryo e Kaori conobbero il signor Jinguji, che reclamava di essere il nonno di Ryo e desiderava che lui sposasse la sua nipote adottiva, la bella Haruka. In quel frangente, Kaori fu colta da mille dubbi: la famiglia Jinguji era molto benestante e in cuor suo lei sentiva che Ryo aveva dei legami di sangue con loro, aveva pensato che se Ryo avesse acconsentito a stare con loro, non avrebbe più avuto problemi, sarebbe stato ricco e al sicuro, avrebbe potuto vivere agiatamente e lontano dai pericoli di Shinjuku.  
Ryo spazzò via ogni suo dubbio quando le disse che ormai non avrebbe potuto essere nient'altro che City Hunter, che non aveva intenzione di seguire degli sconosciuti solo per qualche ipotetico dato biologico in comune e che, anche se non poteva sposarsi in quanto privo di qualsiasi documentazione e pur non immaginando assolutamente di avere dei figli, quando pensava al concetto di famiglia, era lei l'unica che gli veniva in mente.  
In seguito, Kaori fece la conoscenza del detective Kitao, spudorato sosia di suo fratello Hideyuki e alla spietata caccia di City Hunter. Kaori aveva dovuto fare i salti mortali per convincerlo a desistere dal suo obiettivo, dovendo perfino fingere di non conoscere City Hunter, e al termine di una burrascosa vicenda, Kitao aveva abbassato le armi, complice il fatto che si fosse innamorato di Kaori. Lei non se n'era neanche accorta e Ryo le aveva ripetuto che era evidentissimo, non senza qualche strascico di gelosia.  
Il caso della principessa Yuki di Arinamia fu uno dei più insoliti del duo City Hunter.  
Kaori non si preoccupò più di tanto, ma non era cieca e notò che Yuki si era innamorata di Ryo. Niente di strano né di originale, ma notò anche una certa attenzione in più da parte di Ryo verso di lei. Non fece scenate né niente del genere – non rinunciò ai martelloni, ovviamente, ma quelli erano nella norma -, ma chiese sinceramente a Ryo di spiegarle il perché lui avesse avuto una sorta trasporto ulteriori verso quella principessa rispetto alle altre clienti, anche se in realtà Ryo, dietro la facciata di maniaco imbizzarrito, si era sempre dimostrato comprensivo e dolce con tutte le donne che avevano chiesto il suo aiuto, non era un caso se un'enorme fetta di fanciulle alla fine si innamorava di lui.  
Parlarono a lungo la sera corrispondente al giorno in cui Yuki aveva accettato il suo ruolo ed era rientrata nel suo paese. Le disse che, in modo un po' contorto, in Yuki aveva rivisto sia se stesso che Kaori, e questo gli aveva suscitato sentimenti di compassione, tenerezza, empatia. Vi aveva rivisto se stesso perché anche Yuki, come lui, soffriva nel non ricordare il suo passato ed era confusa su quale fosse il suo posto nel mondo. Erano tornati nella stessa spiaggia in cui lui l'aveva salvata e lei gli aveva detto che quando lui era comparso di fronte a lei nell'oscurità dell'oceano, lo aveva interpretato come il raggio di luce che non solo la stava salvando in quel momento, ma che avrebbe potuto rischiarare per sempre la sua vita. Gli aveva detto di voler stare con lui, ovunque lui volesse andare...nel dirgli ciò senza alcun filtro o giro di parole, Yuki gli aveva poi fatto pensare a Kaori. Perché Yuki aveva espresso ad alta voce i desideri che Kaori aveva sempre nutrito senza però mai urlarlo. E di nuovo i vecchi dubbi erano tornati a galla: era giusto che lei, il SUO raggio di luce, vivesse nell'ombra dell'illegalità, che lui le impedisse di salire in superficie?  
Ovviamente, alla fine aveva accompagnato Yuki all'ambasciata di Arinamia, ma la vicenda lo aveva scosso in maniera un po' anomala e difficile da spiegare. Confessò a Kaori che sì, lei lo aveva baciato prima di andarsene, e lui non l'aveva ricambiata ma nemmeno respinta perché nel momento in cui già le stava spezzando il cuore, non se l'era sentita di rifiutarla così platealmente...  
E Kaori lo ascoltò, senza interromperlo e senza arrabbiarsi, alla fine lo aveva solo abbracciato e baciato, e facendo l'amore con lui quella sera gli fece capire ancora una volta che lei non avrebbe voluto essere da nessun'altra parte e con nessun altro.  
Ci fu poi la parentesi con Yuka, la sorella minore di Saeko e Reika, che si era intestardita con l'idea di scrivere un romanzo sulla vita di City Hunter. Ryo e Kaori sudarono sette camicie per non farsi scoprire, perché non solo Yuka voleva descrivere i momenti d'azione e di pericolo delle loro vite – e ne aveva avuto un assaggio, quasi rimettendoci le penne -, ma desiderava anche aggiungere una componente romantica con la scusa che i lettori in genere cercavano sempre la love story, per cui si era auto-invitata a casa loro. Il problema fu che, nonostante tutti gli sforzi, Yuka li beccò proprio mentre Ryo era a letto con la febbre e Kaori era accanto a lui a tenergli la mano e un fazzoletto fresco sulla fronte, baciandolo teneramente di tanto in tanto per contrastare gli incubi frutto del delirio influenzale. Malgrado ciò, Ryo si era fatto mortalmente serio quando le aveva categoricamente proibito di pubblicare una qualsiasi storia su di loro. Mentre glielo diceva, Ryo non smetteva di guardare Kaori e di accarezzarle la mano, e Yuka comprese finalmente che lo sweeper non avrebbe tollerato nulla che potesse minimamente minacciare la sicurezza di Kaori.  
Ma il piatto forte giunse dagli Stati Uniti, quando Mick Angel poggiò piede sul suolo giapponese con l'incarico di uccidere Ryo. Mick, questo Kaori lo scoprì in seguito, aveva come pallino quello di far innamorare di sé la donna del suo avversario, e Kaori aveva avuto prova di ciò sulla propria pelle. Non era stato nemmeno facile resistere al suo innegabile fascino, ma lo sbandamento era durato una frazione di secondo, perché Kaori non impiegò a lungo a mettere in chiaro le cose, dicendo a Mick che chi era nemico di Ryo, era automaticamente nemico suo. La faccenda però non era finita lì. Mick aveva finito col fregarsi da solo, innamorandosi sinceramente di Kaori, mentre Kaori aveva scoperto con sgomento che Ryo aveva modificato la sua pistola per impedirle di colpire il bersaglio. La rivelazione fece piombare Kaori nello sconforto e in una sfilza di dubbi circa il fatto che Ryo non la volesse come partner di lavoro. Lei amava, adorava con tutta se stessa essere finalmente la compagna di vita di Ryo, ma ciò non significava che considerasse meno valida la componente lavorativa. Presa dalla confusione, Kaori aveva lanciato il guanto di sfida a Mick per dimostrare di essere la degna partner di Ryo. Ryo li aveva raggiunti sul vecchio edificio fatiscente che Kaori aveva scelto come luogo dell'incontro e lì aveva subìto la rabbia e la tristezza della sua partner. Le aveva spiegato che quella pistola rappresentava l'eterno fardello che Ryo non riusciva pienamente a scrollarsi di dosso, fin dall'inizio della loro relazione lavorativa, ma più gli anni passavano, più lui rimandava il momento della verità e il segreto sulla pistola diventava sempre più difficile da confessare.   
Le riconsegnò la pistola sistemata, accettando che fosse lei a decidere cosa fare.  
Kaori accettò la sua visione dei fatti, ma gli ricordò che ora erano una coppia, che lui non doveva più pensare o agire da solo. In tutto ciò, riuscirono a mantenere segreta la loro relazione – sul tetto dell'edificio Mick si era allontanato per concedere loro un po' di privacy -, tuttavia Mick aveva antenne formidabili e sicuramente sospettava che ci fosse di più.  
Un altro duro colpo urtò la barca sulla quale il duo City Hunter viaggiava quando Mick se ne andò senza aver portato a termine il suo incarico e Shin Kaibara fece la sua apparizione rivelandosi il padre adottivo di Ryo, capo dell'Union Teope e mandante di Mick, il cui aereo era stato dirottato. La sfida contro Shin Kaibara previde l'uso di molte forze, anche inaspettate come quella di Rosemary, e di Mick che era sopravvissuto ma era stato drogato con la Polvere degli Angeli. La sera prima dell'incontro con Kaibara, Ryo e Kaori erano rimasti stretti tutta la notte a dirsi cose che non si erano mai detti né avrebbero ripetuto, e sulla nave che sembrava condurli a morte certa, si erano per la prima volta esposti anche di fronte ad altri. Si erano trovati separati da una spessa lastra di vetro impossibile da abbattere e Ryo aveva convinto Kaori a scappare, promettendole che avrebbe trovato una via di fuga. Si erano scambiati un bacio attraverso il vetro che, nonostante tutti quelli che si erano regalati, fu forse il più intenso e carico di significato di sempre.  
Alla fine Shin Kaibara morì e gli altri sopravvissero, perfino Mick che per un lasso di tempo era parso più morto che vivo, ma Kaori batté la testa e, quando si risvegliò nella clinica di Doc, non ricordava nulla di quanto successo con Kaibara. Ryo non le disse nulla, assalito per l'ennesima volta dalle sue paure: quella volta avevano davvero sentito l'alito della morte addosso. Ryo ricordava il momento in cui Mick, vittima della Polvere degli Angeli, aveva sollevato Kaori con una mano come non pesasse niente, potendola strangolare con spaventosa facilità. E lui stesso aveva creduto di non farcela nonostante la sua promessa...aveva creduto di lasciarla sola, disperata, in grado di commettere qualche follia...  
Pur amandola pazzamente, quel terrore che aveva di vederla morire a causa di un suo nemico lo mangiava dentro.  
Shin Kaibara era morto, ma l'Union Teope no. E se si fossero ripresentati, con maggiori forze, migliori tecnologie, armi infallibili? Ogni volta che ci pensava, la sua mente gli sfilava davanti anche tutte le persone che gli erano state care e che aveva perso...il padre di Mary, Kenny, Hideyuki...suo padre...ci era mancato poco che facesse fuori anche Falcon e Mick.   
Ma la cosa peggiore da dover ammettere fu che non le disse niente perché, e si odiava per quello, le abitudini erano dure a morire. Per anni aveva scelto di tenerle nascoste alcune verità, che riguardassero lei o il proprio passato, con il costante ideale di proteggerla sopra ogni cosa, e la realtà era che era difficile essere aperto e senza filtri dopo essere stato per così tanto tempo ermetico e imperscrutabile.  
Mick, superata la durissima convalescenza che lo aveva spossato ma gli aveva anche salvato la vita permettendogli di tornare in condizioni più o meno normali, gli aveva parlato offrendogli il suo conforto, chiedendogli scusa per aver messo in pericolo la sua vita e quella di Kaori.  
Kaori non fu molto comprensiva, invece, perché dopo aver recuperato la memoria attese che Ryo le parlasse, ma i giorni trascorsero e ciò non accadde, quindi lei esplose. Per l'ennesima volta lui l'aveva tenuta all'oscuro di qualcosa di importante, per l'ennesima volta aveva taciuto, e questo malgrado tutto ciò che si erano detti riguardo all'onestà. Fu un duro momento per la loro coppia. Kaori gli disse chiaramente che voleva una pausa. Non lo lasciò ma aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere e desiderava che lui facesse lo stesso. Voleva che entrambi fossero davvero convinti di voler continuare a stare insieme, perché lei non avrebbe accettato una storia in cui di tanto in tanto saltasse fuori un segreto importante che lui sapeva da sempre senza averglielo mai accennato.   
Senza sapere bene perché, preparò una borsa e decise di rifugiarsi da Mick, perché Kaori aveva capito che lui era l'unico ad aver compreso di lei e Ryo. Trascorse lì una settimana, a osservare Ryo dalla finestra – perché ovviamente Mick era andato ad abitare proprio di fronte al loro appartamento – e ad ascoltare vagamente Mick che parlava di un caso, in quanto, dopo la guarigione, l'americano aveva aperto una propria agenzia investigativa. Kaori, pur non c'entrando niente con la vicenda, finì per essere rapita dopo essere stata scambiata per la donna di Mick e Ryo era volato in suo aiuto.  
Senza neanche aver parlato né essersi guardati, in un'incredibile operazione salvataggio, Ryo e Kaori furono comunque in grado di coordinarsi per liberarsi del pericolo.  
Subito dopo, si ritrovarono l'uno di fronte all'altra, impacciati e non sapendo come comportarsi.   
Kaori voleva buttarsi tra le sue braccia e Ryo voleva stringerla fino a dimenticarsi su che pianeta fosse, ma lui si limitò a chiederle se fosse pronta a tornare a casa. Lei sospirò, morendo dalla voglia di dirgli di sì, ma rispondendo soltanto che gliel'avrebbe fatto sapere al più presto.  
Pur volendosi baciare, toccare e semplicemente mandare al diavolo il resto del mondo, si congedarono in una strana atmosfera fatta di tensione e pensieri inespressi.   
Il giorno dopo, al Cat's Eye, Ryo ebbe il suo verdetto.


	4. Devo chiederti di perdonarmi

Al Cat's Eye, Ryo fissava il bicchiere di birra che aveva appena toccato, come se le bollicine e la schiuma che andava sciogliendosi potessero infondergli qualche sicurezza su come comportarsi.  
Si stava arrovellando per trovare un modo per farsi perdonare da Kaori. Sebbene le avesse detto che sarebbe stato un compagno 'sdolcinato', non era il tipo da presentarsi con mazzi di rose e serenate. Inoltre, non era quello che Kaori chiedeva. A lei interessava soltanto che lui fosse sincero, che la smettesse di privarla di quelle verità da cui lui voleva preservarle per proteggerla, che la trattasse come una compagna in tutto e per tutto e non più come una ragazzina inesperta da imboccare col cucchiaio. Avrebbe dovuto parlarle, nella maniera più semplice e aperta possibile, ma non voleva rischiare di dire qualcosa di banale o che gli si sarebbe ritorto contro. Perso com'era a rimuginare, non si accorgeva neanche che Miki e Falcon lo stavano osservando con attenzione, già stupiti che lui non fosse saltato addosso alla donna quando era entrato nel locale. Aveva ordinato da bere ma aveva a malapena sorseggiato, poi si era messo a fissare all'interno del bicchiere con la fronte corrugata e le mani unite sopra il bancone.  
L'arrivo di Mick e di Kazue, l'infermiera che l'aveva seguito durante la sua disintossicazione e con la quale era nato del tenero, servì a distrarlo un pochino, ma non abbastanza da ingannare i presenti. Miki sapeva che doveva c'entrare Kaori, perché la sweeper le aveva vagamente spiegato che si era allontanata momentaneamente da Ryo per schiarirsi le idee e capire cosa volesse davvero, ma non conosceva i dettagli della vicenda, e moriva dalla curiosità di bersagliare entrambi di domande, anche se Umi le ricordava sempre che non erano affari suoi.  
Dall'altra parte della strada, Kaori si torceva le mani, con i piedi che volevano avanzare e allo stesso tempo rimanevano inchiodati al marciapiede. Aveva dormito molto poco, e ogni volta che era riuscita a chiudere gli occhi, era stata tormentata da brutti sogni, dove lei diceva a Ryo che voleva tornare con lui, ma lui la sbeffeggiava dicendole che non era certo rimasto ad aspettare lei, poi al suo fianco apparivano Reika e Kasumi mezze nude, sogghignando, seguite dalle decine di clienti che si erano innamorate di lui e avevano atteso solo che lei si facesse da parte. Sapeva che ciò non avrebbe corrisposto alla realtà, ma l'ansia l'aveva attanagliata.  
La verità era che non ce la faceva più a rimanere lontana da lui. Certo, era solo nell'edificio di fronte e tutto sommato non avevano completamente smesso di vedersi, ma passare dal trascorrere i giorni e le notti insieme all'intravedersi dalla finestra era un bello shock.  
Aveva pensato e ripensato: sapeva di non avere torto su quello che voleva da Ryo, ma aveva avuto modo di ragionare a mente lucida ed era riuscita a capire le sue motivazioni. Quel suo desiderio di volerla sempre proteggere ad ogni costo, come se lei fosse una delicata farfalla da conservare, era sfociato spesso nell'errore, ma lui non aveva mai voluto ferirla volontariamente. La pistola era stata manomessa per non farle uccidere nessuno, ed era frutto del senso di colpa che lui provava da sempre per averla trascinata in quell'ambiente oscuro. La questione di Sayuri e della sua famiglia d'origine l'aveva stordita un po' di più, e anche se rimaneva convinta di dover sapere ciò che la riguardava in prima persona, comprendeva i timori e i dubbi che lo avevano colto, e a dover essere totalmente sincera con se stessa, non avrebbe comunque seguito Sayuri a New York. La sua vita, la sua storia erano a Tokyo, nel posto in cui fratello riposava, dove c'era la sua famiglia 'acquisita', dove c'era lui, senza il quale non poteva in alcun modo concepire un'esistenza anche solo vagamente decente.  
La storia di Kaibara ancora le bruciava un po', ma anche lì si sforzava di vedere il tutto con gli occhi di Ryo. Con Shin Kaibara era tornata una fetta gigante del passato di Ryo. Era suo padre, un uomo che aveva sacrificato la propria gamba per salvarlo da una mina che altrimenti avrebbe mutilato lui, l'uomo che gli aveva insegnato tutto; un uomo che aveva amato Ryo e che Ryo aveva amato, ma così assuefatto dalla guerra da non saper immaginare la propria vita senza spargimenti di sangue e grida di dolore, impazzito al punto tale da voler uccidere l'unica persona al mondo che gli volesse bene.   
Ryo aveva dovuto ucciderlo. Kaori si era soffermata poco su quel particolare della storia, e se ne pentiva. Avrebbe dovuto capire che la paura enorme che Ryo aveva di vederla morire non era campata per aria. Molti dei suoi partner di lavoro erano morti, alcuni per mano sua come Kenny, per altri sentiva comunque il pesante fardello di non averli aiutati abbastanza come Hideyuki, altri ancora erano quasi stati fatti fuori perché non avevano ucciso lui, ed era il caso di Mick...e infine aveva dovuto togliere la vita alla sua unica figura paterna, dopo aver perso la prima senza neanche ricordare che volto avesse, senza mai ricordare l'abbraccio di sua madre, circondato da guerrieri, tra i quali sicuramente c'erano stati degli amici che lui aveva visto morire dissanguati, o da donne prive di speranza che avevano scambiato il loro corpo in cambio del suo per una sola notte di dissolutezza.  
Kaori si era sentita male durante tutto quel percorso mentale; si pentiva di essersi comportata così, decidendo di andarsene, anche se per poco. Lui forse era stato altrettanto male e lei non gli era stata accanto per supportarlo mentre digeriva quell'ulteriore lutto, senza contare l'angoscia che aveva dovuto provare per Mick che lottava tra la vita e la morte e lei stessa che, anche se per brevissimo tempo, era stata in coma.  
Per cui, lì davanti al Cat's Eye, dove sapeva di trovare Ryo, stava pensando al modo migliore per iniziare la conversazione. Era sicura, al 100% e anche di più, di voler stare con lui.  
Entrambi dovevano imparare a vivere insieme a 360 gradi, sapendo che avrebbero ancora avuto dei dissapori in futuro e che non sarebbero mai stati perfetti. Lui forse la vedeva come un angelo caduto dal cielo, ma Kaori era pienamente consapevole di essere una donna in carne e ossa, con tutti i suoi difetti e le sue mancanze.  
Con passi lenti ma decisi, finalmente avanzò verso il locale, il cuore in gola e le mani tremanti.  
Quando il campanello del bar trillò, tutti si girarono verso di lei e capirono subito che in lei c'era qualcosa di diverso. Mick non tentò assalti, Miki non fiatò e Umi smise di asciugare le tazze.  
Ryo la guardava con un'aria così smarrita da stringerle il cuore. Sospirò, capendo che lui era più confuso di lei, poi sorrise rincuorata. Si avvicinò a lui, infilandosi con delicatezza fra le sue gambe divaricate sullo sgabello, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò senza pronunciare una sillaba. Il silenzio assordante venne repentinamente interrotto da uno strillo di Miki, non abbastanza acuto da far staccare i due sweeper che facevano pace nel modo più piacevole che esistesse.  
"Maledetta, perché non me l'hai detto?! Sapevo che c'era di più!" esclamò Miki, gettando con stizza lo straccio sul bancone. Mick fischiò ammirato mentre Kazue arrossiva, quei due si baciavano senza ritegno in un luogo pubblico! E com'era audace Kaori, non l'avrebbe mai detto!  
"Prendetevi una stanza!" ironizzò Mick, tutt'altro che scandalizzato o volenteroso di distogliere lo sguardo. I giapponesi e il loro senso del pudore!  
Quando finalmente Ryo e Kaori si separarono ansimando, Umi era sul punto di crollare a terra, rosso come un gambero, mentre Miki guardava Kaori in attesa di una spiegazione.  
"Scusa Miki...è che volevamo essere sicuri di questa cosa tra noi prima di, beh, renderla pubblica. E, uhm, suppongo che ora siamo sicuri?" fece lanciando un'occhiata a Ryo, il quale la guardava sognante.  
"A giudicare da quanto appena successo, mi hai perdonato, quindi per me non c'è alcun dubbio" disse, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle. Kaori arrossì appena, doveva anche abituarsi alle dimostrazioni d'affetto di Ryo davanti a tutti.  
"Se permettete, gente, avremmo di che discutere in privato, quindi buona giornata a tutti" continuò Ryo trascinando Kaori fuori dal locale.  
"Ehi, Kaori, non penserai di cavartela così! Sappi che dovrai dirmi tutto, ogni particolare, ogni virgola!" disse Miki perentoria, facendo capire a Kaori che uno dei successivi giorni l'avrebbe rapita per farla parlare di tutto quello che era successo tra lei e Ryo. Kaori ridacchiò imbarazzata, sapendo che non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi, ma fece l'occhiolino alla sua amica in una silenziosa promessa.  
"Anche io voglio sapere tutto! Magari poi, io e te Kaori potremmo incontrarci, così potrai decretare chi è il miglior stallone..." la proposta sconcia di Mick venne annientata da due micidiali martellate. Kaori si sfregò le mani raggiungendo di nuovo il suo compagno per uscire, rivolgendo un'occhiata di approvazione a Kazue che aveva capito presto con chi aveva a che fare.  
Con un sorriso maligno rivolto al suo ex partner troppo sfacciato, Ryo non era pronto a quello che fece Kaori non appena messo piede fuori dal Cat's Eye. La giovane donna lo afferrò per la giacca e lo sbatté contro la parete esterna del locale, riprendendo a baciarlo con molta più foga e passione di quanto avesse fatto davanti agli altri. Avrebbe voluto attendere fino a casa, ma il primo bacio aveva risvegliato un vulcano ora in piena eruzione e non era riuscita a controllarsi. Le era mancato davvero troppo e se n'era accorta pienamente solo quando lo aveva rivisto.  
Ryo ebbe solo una frazione di secondo di immobilità, poi l'avvolse tra le braccia e ricambiò il bacio della sua bella con altrettanto fervore. Si separarono dopo lunghissimi istanti, rimanendo con le fronti unite, respirando quel momento di totale felicità.  
Lui osservò con tenerezza le sue guance un po' arrossate, non era affatto da lei essere così esplicita fuori dal loro appartamento, ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti da quando era un maschiaccio un po' goffo ma dal cuore sempre d'oro, ora invece era sbocciata in tutto il suo splendore e lui era il fiero testimone di quella evoluzione che si era voluto convincere di non aver notato, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto non vedere che la ragazza carina e camuffata in tute troppo larghe era col tempo diventata una donna incantevole che aveva sostituito i pantaloni sformati con i jeans stretti e le minigonne, i felponi lisi con camicette femminili e top scollati e gli scarponi antiestetici con calzature alla moda e con accenni di tacco. Pur non essendo pienamente consapevole della sua bellezza, questa si era inevitabilmente manifestata, al punto che tutti l'avevano notata tranne la sua proprietaria. Non sarebbe mai stata un'amante del trucco in faccia o dei tacchi alti, ma ciò che la differenziava da altre donne era proprio il suo fascino fresco e semi-ignaro.  
"Devo chiederti di perdonarmi, Ryo" sussurrò Kaori.  
Ryo sgranò gli occhi, ancora un po' intontito per il bacio ma soprattutto per le sue parole. Non capiva di cosa stesse parlando, ma intuiva che non avesse finito, così non la interruppe.  
"Avrei dovuto starti vicina in un momento così difficile per te...dopo la morte di tuo padre...ho pensato solo a me stessa. Non dico che tu abbia fatto bene a non raccontarmi la verità approfittando della mia amnesia, ma non avrei dovuto andarmene. Siamo...una coppia" mormorò senza potersi impedire di avvampare, "e dovremmo poter essere in grado di discutere o anche litigare, senza per questo andare via. Non posso certo pensare di uscire di casa ogni volta che mi arrabbierò con te. Per cui, scusami...tutto questo è nuovo per te e anche per me. Non sarò perfetta, sarò sempre impulsiva e irascibile e ingenua e un po' tonta, ma prometto che farò del mio meglio per starti sempre accanto"  
Ryo si era sciolto, fissando la sua testolina abbassata e le mani di lei che stringevano i lembi della sua giacca. Lei tacque, e lui capì che era il suo turno, doveva dire qualcosa. Le sollevò il mento per guardarla in viso.  
"Kaori, sono io che devo scusarmi; nemmeno io posso prometterti che sarò perfetto, sarò sempre un casinista e l'unico in grado di farti infuriare come nessun altro. Durante gli anni si è innescato in me questo meccanismo che mirava a proteggerti da tutto. Non ho mai perso, e probabilmente non lo perderò mai, il senso di colpa per non averti convinta ad andartene fin da subito. Mi sono impantanato da solo. Quando tuo fratello morì, mi ero detto che avrei aspettato un po' di tempo a mandarti via, finché non ti fossi ripresa...non avevo considerato che tu saresti diventata un'eccellente partner di lavoro, ma soprattutto che io mi sarei innamorato di te"  
Kaori trattenne il fiato.  
"È stato quell'idiota di Silver Fox a svegliarmi, figurati un po'. Ero un cane che si mordeva la coda, perché più mi innamoravo e più volevo tenerti al sicuro, ma allo stesso tempo non volevo mandarti via. Con te perdevo la lucidità ma senza di te perdevo tutto..." le accarezzò il viso, guardandola così intensamente da liquefarla.   
"Ti chiedo di perdonarmi per averti fatto soffrire, per averti nascosto delle cose così importanti. Ma una parte di me pensa ancora che io ti stia trattenendo dal volare, bloccandoti nel fango che compone la mia esistenza"  
Kaori scosse il capo, posandogli la mano sulle labbra.  
"Ryo...Ryo, ti prego, basta con questa storia. Basta. Io non volo proprio da nessuna parte senza di te. Io non VIVO senza di te, per cui smettila con questa scemenza. Io ti amo e voglio solo stare con te" disse impedendosi di piangere, notando gli occhi larghi di lui. "E non pretendo nemmeno che tu mi dica ogni tuo segreto. Se ci sono delle cose che vuoi tenere per te, va bene, tutti hanno il diritto di conservare qualcosa solo per sé. Vorrei solo che tu sapessi che ti puoi confidare con me, perché magari non saprò darti un aiuto concreto, ma sarò lì con te anche se vorrai solo urlare con qualcuno o stare fermo sul divano per ore. Vorrei solo che non mi nascondessi cose che riguardano me in prima persona, perché non c'è nulla che mi potrà mai convincere a lasciarti" gli prese ancora il viso tra le mani e glielo accarezzò dolcemente, un po' come la madre che lui aveva perso così presto e che probabilmente non aveva mai avuto il tempo di fare ugualmente.  
"Ti sei fregato da solo e ora non farai più a meno di me" sorrise tra le lacrime.  
Ryo sorrise a sua volta, stava per baciarla ancora quando gli venne in mente una cosa.  
"C'è ancora una cosa che devo confessarti"  
"Cosa?" domandò Kaori accigliandosi appena.  
Lui sospirò. "So che tu eri lo Sugar Boy. Ho subito capito che eri una ragazza. Ma sei sempre stata carina con il broncio...e ti ho riconosciuta anche quattro anni dopo"  
Kaori si rilassò, ridacchiando, vagamente ricordando che quel giorno aveva indossato una felpa con sopra la scritta 'Love'...il destino era già molto più avanti rispetto a loro; poi non furono più necessarie le parole e il bacio riprese, sempre più caldo e affamato, tanto da attirare qualche fischio e brontolio. Non sentirono niente, ma a un certo punto si separarono, trattenendosi dal ridere quando udirono la voce di Miki che urlava:  
"Voi due, piantatela di pomiciare davanti al mio locale!"  
"Esatto, tornate qui dentro, voglio godermi meglio lo spettacolo!" le fece eco Mick. Il frastuono di una martellata e del grido esasperato di Falcon fece ridere i due: anche quando non erano direttamente coinvolti, causavano sempre un gran trambusto al Cat's Eye.


	5. Un bel massaggio

Kaori si guardò per l'ennesima volta allo specchio, rilassando la fronte che istintivamente si era corrugata.   
Il riflesso che vedeva le piacque abbastanza, così si scoccò un sorriso tuttavia velato dalla sua insita timidezza che non sarebbe mai scomparsa del tutto. Rinunciò comunque all'idea di addomesticare i propri capelli, erano sempre stati come la loro proprietaria, cocciuti e ribelli. Girandosi appena per controllare che il vestito le cadesse bene anche dietro, sobbalzò appena nel notare Ryo appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con le braccia in conserte e un'aria intrigata.  
"Oh mio dio, da quanto tempo eri lì?" ansimò, un po' irritata di non averlo notato. Ma era Ryo, lo sweeper numero uno, sapeva bene come diventare invisibile quando voleva.  
"Giusto il tempo per ammirare lo spettacolo" rispose lui senza scomporsi, lasciando scorrere su di lei gli occhi vogliosi e non nascondendosi affatto dal farlo. Lei arrossì un po', non importava che stessero insieme da qualche mese, da quando lui aveva capito di potersi sbarazzare delle sue arie indifferenti per poterla finalmente mangiare con lo sguardo – e con tutto il resto -, non perdeva occasione per dimostrarglielo e aveva sempre la capacità di trasformare le gambe di lei in gelatina. Un effetto che lui sperava durasse il più a lungo possibile.  
"Uhm...che ne pensi?" domandò Kaori lisciando con cura la stoffa del vestitino rosa che indossava, recuperando con lo sguardo la giacchina bianca che avrebbe messo sopra. Ryo fu lieto di continuare il percorso visivo su di lei. L'abito le stava benissimo, metteva in risalto il suo seno e le sue gambe lunghe, slanciate ulteriormente dalle scarpe con un modesto tacco che rendevano sexy anche i suoi piedi. Il viso leggermente truccato, Kaori non indossava altri gingilli a parte un sottile filo di perle, che dava eleganza all'insieme.  
"Penso che te lo strapperei a morsi, questo vestito" disse lui con voce sensuale, avvicinandosi a lei e circondandole la vita con le braccia; lei deglutì, poi, in un rimasuglio di insicurezza, gli fece una domanda che ogni tanto le balenava in mente:  
"Non pensi che starei meglio con i capelli lunghi?"  
"Se vuoi la mia approvazione per i capelli lunghi, non ti serve, a me vai benissimo comunque. Ma ti preferisco così, anzi ancora di più da quando li hai tagliati" le confessò, ed era sincero. Era sempre stato un amante dei capelli lunghi, ma Kaori aveva rivoluzionato anche quel dettaglio, era una delle poche a potersi permettere un taglio così corto senza perdere niente della sua femminilità. La pelle del suo collo e della sua nuca erano sempre a sua disposizione molto facilmente, cosa che gli piaceva da impazzire.  
Non esitò dunque a ricoprire con una pioggia di baci la delicata pelle del suo collo. La sentì sospirare, poi le mani di lei si posarono sulle sue spalle.  
"Ryo, faremo tardi...e comunque non capisco perché tu voglia presentarti con i tuoi soliti vestiti" mugugnò lei, cercando di frenare la sua passione.  
"Sappiamo bene che farei sfigurare Falcon se mi vestissi elegante. E poi non si può mai sapere cosa può succedere...meglio farsi trovare pronti, sarei scomodo a correre o combattere in smoking"  
Kaori lo allontanò leggermente, guardandolo con lieve cipiglio: "Perché devi fare l'uccello del malaugurio?"  
Lui alzò le spalle, "Sono solo pragmatico...Umibozu, City Hunter e Mick Angel insieme sono sempre un potenziale bottino per qualsiasi pazzo"  
Kaori allargò gli occhi, "Non oseranno rompere le scatole durante un matrimonio?"  
"Non si farebbero scrupoli. Di certo non me lo auguro, ma..."  
Kaori gli mise due dita sulla bocca, "Ok, basta pensare al peggio. Andiamo, vorrei arrivare un po' prima, non vedo l'ora di vedere il vestito di Miki!" fece sognante, poi vide Ryo mettere il broncio e lo guardò senza capire.  
"Non mi dai neanche un bacio?" borbottò cupo.  
"Mi spiace, ma ci ho messo un secolo a sistemare il trucco, non voglio rovinarlo" disse lei tranquilla, inviandogli un bacio soffiato, uscendo dalla sua stretta e avanzando verso la porta. Ryo rimase a bocca aperta.  
"Rifiutare i miei baci per non rovinare il trucco...roba da matti!" bofonchiò basito. Ma sogghignò all'idea di poter rompere le scatole a Falcon prima che arrivasse il resto degli invitati.

 

Kaori osservò meravigliata l'abito di Miki, ancora sul manichino, sembrava volersi pavoneggiare con orgoglio e faceva bene. Era stupendo, raffinato ed elegante come la donna che lo aveva ricamato con le proprie mani, la quale si manteneva modesta ritenendo di non essere stata molto precisa. Kaori però non era d'accordo e continuava a girare intorno all'abito fissandolo, sentendo una grande felicità per i suoi amici. Miki era molto emozionata e irradiava gioia, il suo sogno di sempre si stava avverando. La giovane ex mercenaria non risparmiò Kaori con qualche frecciatina circa lei e Ryo. Nel corso delle settimane dalla 'riappacificazione' dei due sweeper, come previsto Miki aveva sequestrato Kaori per sapere tutto della loro storia. Kaori aveva vuotato il sacco, sapendo di non avere scelta con quel mastino, ma d'altra parte era anche contenta di poter finalmente dire tutto a un'amica, che non sarebbe stata mai invidiosa o gelosa della sua felicità. Kaori aveva diverse amiche con cui andava d'accordo, ma c'era sempre l'ombra di una loro attuale o passata attrazione per Ryo che le impediva di essere del tutto a suo agio, mentre Miki era l'unica con cui non aveva mai dovuto avere il minimo dubbio, e non poteva mentire a se stessa, era una bella sensazione.   
Miki non le diede tregua neanche in quel momento, dicendole che i prossimi ad 'agganciarsi' dovevano essere loro. Kaori le spiegò della situazione di Ryo, che non aveva documenti e tecnicamente non era possibile; inoltre, a parte i problemi pratici, Kaori non pensava nemmeno che Ryo lo volesse, stavano insieme e si trovavano bene ma l'idea del 'matrimonio' probabilmente non rientrava proprio negli obiettivi di Ryo...  
Non parlò dei suoi dubbi con Miki, preferendo cambiare discorso e chiedendole del suo bouquet, che aveva a sua volta composto da sola. In quel giorno era lei la protagonista. Miki non si arrese facilmente e ci tenne a sottolineare che avrebbe lanciato il bouquet a lei, e Kaori si limitò a roteare gli occhi al cielo prima di aiutarla a prepararsi.

 

Kaori varcò la soglia di casa, sentendosi stanca e desiderosa solo di rilassarsi. Il suo cervello stava lentamente metabolizzando quanto era accaduto in quella giornata, e un provò un moto di rabbia verso quell'assurdo De la Croiz che aveva rovinato una bellissima giornata di festa con il suo fanatismo. Miki era stata colpita da un proiettile proprio mentre si librava in aria per gettare il bouquet alle ragazze frementi, facendo quasi morire d'infarto Falcon che aveva detto 'sì' nemmeno dieci minuti prima, costringendo Doc e Kazue a mettersi subito al lavoro per operarla.  
Poi, ovviamente, non era mancato il suo rapimento e il rocambolesco salvataggio di Ryo, che aveva sbeffeggiato l'idea del sacrificio per amore affermando invece di voler sopravvivere pr la persona che amava, volendo al tempo stesso proteggerla. Aveva detto parole bellissime in un momento paradossale, aveva parlato d'amore mentre era circondato da mitra e astio; aveva detto che l'amava a un uomo crudele che non poteva capire, ma lei non aveva potuto che amare con ancora più forza quell'uomo per il quale avrebbe fatto tutto, anche morire. Per un momento Kaori aveva creduto che fosse tutto finito, e aveva sentito gratitudine per gli ultimi mesi in cui Ryo le aveva dimostrato in ogni modo quanto l'amasse, anche con i suoi sbagli. Non avrebbe mai voluto comunque sopravvivere se lui non ci fosse stato.  
Si era tutto risolto per il meglio, anche Miki fortunatamente non era in pericolo di vita, per cui dopo essersi accertati che tutto fosse di nuovo nella norma, i due sweeper tornarono a casa. Il ricevimento di nozze sarebbe stato ovviamente rimandato...  
"Bagno caldo?" propose Ryo togliendosi la giacca, alla fine aveva avuto ragione lui. Kaori vide che i suoi abiti erano malconci, per fortuna non avevano affittato un completo costoso.  
"Buona idea, vado a prepararlo" acconsentì con aria un po' esausta, e mentre saliva i gradini per dirigersi in bagno, lui la prese per il polso e l'attirò a sé. La strinse forte, rimanendo fermo per diversi istanti, come era successo nella radura subito dopo aver messo k.o. De la Croiz e i suoi uomini, ma con maggiore trasporto ora che finalmente erano al sicuro nella loro casa. La situazione era stata davvero critica, e De la Croiz era quasi riuscito a fregarlo...  
Lei portò le braccia intorno alla sua vita, comprendendo il suo bisogno di toccare con mano che tutto fosse a posto. Lo baciò piano sul collo prima di sorridergli confortante e andare di sopra, iniziando a far scorrere l'acqua calda e a buttarci dentro ogni cosa profumata che poteva trovare.  
Quando la vasca fu piena, chiamò Ryo che la raggiunse velocemente. Senza perdere tempo, si spogliarono a vicenda, condedendosi del tempo per guardarsi, felici di vedere che erano ancora vivi, che avevano un'altra notte da trascorrere insieme per potersi perdere l'uno nell'altro.   
Kaori entrò nella vasca, stendendosi e invitando Ryo a sdraiarsi sopra di lei, e non appena lui appoggiò il capo alla sua spalla, con la schiena contro il suo petto, lei gli legò le gambe intorno ai fianchi, riempendogli il viso di baci e infilando le mani tra i suoi capelli.  
Poi recuperò una spugna e iniziò a strofinargliela sul torace, sulle braccia, togliendo la polvere e il sudore di quella folle giornata. Mentre si dedicava a lui con dolcezza indescrivibile, non smetteva di tempestargli il collo, la nuca e il volto di baci, troppo contenta che lui fosse lì, incolume, e sorrise leggermente ai piccoli sospiri che gli rubava.  
"Sarebbe meglio uscire, ora...l'acqua sta diventando fredda" suggerì Ryo con voce un po' roca, le sue carezze rischiavano di farlo addormentare per quanto l'atmosfera era calorosa e il movimento dell'acqua lo cullava, ma era anche piuttosto eccitato e non voleva addormentarsi prima di aver ricambiato il favore. Anche lui voleva accarezzarla e dedicarsi del tutto a lei...  
Kaori annuì e, dopo un ultimo bacio sulla spalla, Ryo si alzò e si legò un asciugamano in vita, mentre afferrò l'accappatoio per accogliere lei. Non appena fu avvolta dal tepore dell'indumento di spugna, Kaori si sentì sollevare e trasportare nella loro stanza tra le braccia di lui, che la guardava quasi in adorazione.  
Quando l'appoggiò delicatamente sul letto, la fece stendere piano e aprì l'accappatoio, guardandola con desiderio per niente contenuto. Notò però i suoi polsi marcati dai segni delle corde con cui era stata legata e s'incupì, con la voglia omicida che Kaori colse subito.  
"Sto bene, Ryo, non preoccuparti...anche se ho un po' di mal di schiena...quei buzzurri non si sono fatti problemi a sballonzolarmi in giro come un bambolotto" disse con una punta di sarcasmo.  
Il volto di Ryo tornò subito conciliante.  
"Mal di schiena? Allora ti serve un bel massaggio...girati" le indicò, vedendola alzare un sopracciglio. "Che c'è? Sono molto bravo, sai"  
Lei non gli diede la soddisfazione di dirgli che non aveva dubbi e obbedì, voltandosi sulla pancia e lasciando a Ryo la visione della sua bella schiena e del suo sederino delizioso.  
Fu svelto a recuperare la crema idratante che lei usava sempre dopo la doccia, ne mise un po' sulle mani per scaldarla e iniziò il suo sensuale e benefico lavoro. Le sue mani viaggiarono sulla sua pelle, riempendola di brividi e calore: rimase sulla schiena per un considerevole lasso di tempo, sulla nuca, sulle spalle, poi scese fino ai reni dove premette con più insistenza; non si fermò e si riempì le mani dei suoi glutei, massaggiando con decisione, facendola gemere e lasciando qualche segno rosso che lo rese fiero. Poi passò alle sue gambe, non trascurando i polpacci e i piedi, massaggiando ogni dito con la stessa cura.  
Abbassandosi a baciarla sulla schiena, le mormorò:  
"Passiamo al lato A..."  
Lei si voltò pigramente, piantandogli gli occhi in faccia e notando che era già del tutto sveglio lì in basso. Si morse il labbro e aspettò il suo massaggio anche davanti, preparandosi ad emettere suoni molto più acuti.  
Lui la fissò negli occhi mentre si spremeva sulle mani dell'altra crema e partiva con l'onorare le sue spalle, rilasciando un po' di pressione sulle clavicole, poi andò sulle braccia e riservò alle mani la stessa precisione che aveva concesso ai piedi. Con un sorrisino, giunse ai seni, ma non li afferrò pienamente, iniziò a usare solo la punta delle dita per i capezzoli, compiendo numerosi cerchi che li fecero inturgidire, poi finalmente avvolse i seni con le mani e li massaggiò teneramente, sensualmente, senza avere l'aria di potersi stancare.   
Le sue mani passarono sulla sua pancia, alternandosi, scorsero sulle gambe e Kaori capì che voleva lasciare il meglio alla fine. Con estrema lentezza, risalì al suo inguine e strofinò, poi disegnò altri cerchi sul suo monte di Venere, il suo sorriso si allargò e cercò ancora gli occhi della sua bella quando l'accarezzò intimamente.  
Kaori sapeva di essere già bagnata e continuò a mordersi le labbra e a guardare lui negli occhi mentre le sue dita stuzzicavano e si facevano più esigenti, sfregandola all'esterno e poi entrando dolcemente.  
"Massaggio completo..." le disse con un luccichio nello sguardo che lei conosceva bene, prima che sparisse tra le sue gambe.  
Avvolse con le labbra il suo clitoride e lo succhiò, facendosi sentire mentre lo faceva. Quei rumori rendevano Kaori ancora più folle, la sua lingua era carezzevole e morbida e le sue labbra baciavano, tiravano piano, tornavano a succhiare con calma; Ryo non aveva alcuna fretta e voleva che quella giornata dai momenti di paura finisse nel miglior modo possibile per tutti e due. Lei gemeva sempre più forte, agitandosi, così lui infilò la lingua dentro e non cambiò mai ritmo, ascoltando le sue reazioni e i suoi movimenti di bacino, quando la sentì vicina al culmine tornò con le dita dentro di lei e la bocca sul clitoride, conducendola all'orgasmo che venne sottolineato da un urlo.  
Mentre era ancora in preda alla prima estasi, Kaori gemette nuovamente quando lui la penetrò, riprendendo i suoi seni nelle mani, baciandola sul collo e sul viso; Kaori girò la testa e incontrò le sue labbra in un bacio infuocato.   
Tra baci torridi e mani che si cercavano e si stringevano, le grida si alzarono sempre di più fino a decretare l'acme di entrambi.  
Ryo la baciò sulla tempia prima di crollare sulla sua spalla, sorridendo esausto ma felice nel sentire la sua mano fra i capelli.  
"Quanto le devo per il suo massaggio, signore?" chiese lei con voce assonnata.  
"Direi che siamo pari" rispose lui con un gentile morso sulla sua pelle.   
Erano ancora vivi e un'altra volta avevano potuto amarsi. Non c'era altro che potessero chiedere.


	6. Dovrei parlarti

Kaori controllò un'ultima volta che tutto fosse pronto ed esattamente come aveva programmato. Fremendo un po', si trattenne dall'emettere un urlo che avrebbe racchiuso sia gioia che un'immensa impazienza.   
Lui sarebbe rientrato a breve dopo diversi giorni trascorsi in missione insieme a Falcon, durante i quali lei non aveva potuto avere contatti per sapere se stesse bene. Solamente quella mattina, al Cat's Eye, aveva saputo da Miki che era andato tutto bene e che gli uomini sarebbero tornati in serata. Kaori non aveva perso tempo ed era uscita a comprare tutto l'occorrente per una cena coi fiocchi per accogliere appropriatamente il suo uomo. Sperava che lui apprezzasse, era emozionata e non vedeva l'ora di averlo tutto per sé.   
In quei giorni vuoti aveva aiutato un po' Miki al locale e aveva cercato di tenersi occupata con l'aerobica, le passeggiate al parco e anche qualche vasca in piscina, ma era sempre dura tornare a casa sapendo di non trovarvi nessuno, dovendo trascorrere le notti da sola e con la sola paura che a lui succedesse qualcosa senza che lei potesse aiutarlo.  
Quel giorno si era sfogata cucinando per un esercito, mettendo la musica a palla e cantando tra una preparazione e l'altra.  
Al calar del sole era già tutto pronto, per cui andò a lavarsi e indossò un bel tubino blu scuro; la sua amicizia con Eriko era stata una meravigliosa riscoperta dopo tanti anni, ma anche il suo guardaroba ne aveva beneficiato, la stilista si era auto-decretata come sua madrina di stile e l'aveva aiutata a rinfoltire il suo armadio con abiti eleganti, scarpe costose e qualche gioiello in più. Kaori le dava retta soprattutto perché era Eriko ad essere più felice di farle da maestra del buongusto, inoltre non era esattamente facile dirle di no, ma non poteva lamentarsi, e sapeva di essere perennemente grata alla stilista perché era stata lei ad escogitare il famoso primo appuntamento che li aveva condotti a essere una vera coppia.  
Quella sera decise di osare di più, indossando delle magnifiche Louboutin nere, sapeva che Ryo non era indifferente al fascino dei tacchi alti, anche se qualcosa le suggeriva che non li avrebbe mantenuti a lungo.   
I passi felpati sulle scale la tirarono fuori dai suoi pensieri e batté le mani per l'entusiasmo, poi si ricompose e attese che lui aprisse la porta, frenandosi dall'abbatterlo a terra con un abbraccio che avrebbe avuto l'impetuosità di un uragano.  
Ryo si ritrovò accolto da un'atmosfera calda e profumata. Solo qualche candela illuminava tenuemente il salotto, e l'odore delizioso della cena aleggiava nell'aria entrando nelle sue narici e rubandogli un sospiro contento.  
Era tornato a casa.  
Lei apparve scendendo le scale piano, con gli occhi brillanti e un sorriso malcelato.   
Ryo sorrise invece ampiamente, con l'emozione nello stomaco a vederla così bella, come una fata che giungeva alla fine di una settimana di tensione e pericolo, durante la quale lui e Umibozu avevano dovuto sventare dei trafficanti di droga connessi con l'Union Teope: quella dannata organizzazione sarebbe stata la sua eterna spina nel fianco.  
Ryo tolse la giacca e la lasciò sull'attaccapanni, e lo sguardo di Kaori si adombrò subito vedendo il suo avambraccio bendato. Si avvicinò subito a lui, preoccupata, e Ryo non si era aspettato di meno.  
"Sei ferito..." disse con voce quasi spezzata, sfiorandogli il braccio, lui le prese la mano e la baciò.   
"Solo un graffio, sto bene"  
Kaori si rilassò di nuovo, ignorando l'angoscia che non aveva potuto non provare.  
Lo guardò negli occhi e si incollò di più a lui, volendo sentirlo contro di sé.  
"Mi sei mancato" confessò accarezzandogli il petto, risalendo sul collo per abbracciarlo.  
"Anche tu...ma mi piace il bentornato" sorrise lui baciandole la fronte; subito dopo lei sentì il suo stomaco brontolare e rise.  
"Sono felice che tu abbia fame, perché ho cucinato tutto il giorno" disse prendendolo per mano e conducendolo al tavolo.  
"Sì, sono decisamente affamato" rispose lui, e ci fu qualcosa nel modo in cui lo disse da far capire a Kaori che non si stesse riferendo solo al cibo.  
La cena fu un momento di relax e dolcezza durante il quale parlarono entrambi della loro settimana, Ryo mangiò tutto con gran gusto sottolineando che con Umi si era accontentato di qualche ramen istantaneo e hamburger scadenti, mentre Kaori più che altro lo ascoltò, troppo felice che lui fosse lì a parlare di tutto quello che gli veniva in mente.  
Quando finirono, Kaori si alzò per sparecchiare e Ryo l'aiutò a lavare i piatti, cosa che aveva cominciato a fare ormai da un po'. C'era qualcosa di tranquillo e piacevole nel momento in cui lei insaponava i piatti e lui che li sciacquava, Ryo che diceva qualche battuta e lei che rideva, lui che asciugava i piatti e le stoviglie e lei che passava la spugna sul tavolo e sui fornelli, da stupire tutti e due di quanto gesti così banali e tutt'altro che entusiasmanti fossero gradevoli quando erano insieme.  
Non appena Kaori finì di asciugarsi le mani, Ryo la placcò contro il ripiano ora pulito della cucina e la baciò a lungo, facendo scorrere le mani su e giù per il suo corpo, sussurrando fra un bacio e l'altro,  
"Finalmente il dessert che più aspettavo"; la sollevò e l'appoggiò al ripiano, godendosi la sensazione di poterla toccare e baciare senza riuscire a fermarsi, come un assetato a una sorgente limpida di alta montagna. Kaori sprofondò con le mani tra i suoi capelli, dandogli accesso a ogni punto che lui volesse esplorare, ma mentre lui le lasciava umidi baci sul collo che la facevano ansimare, mormorò:  
"Ryo...dovrei parlarti di una cosa..."  
"Dopo..." la frenò lui, in preda a un incendio che sarebbe stato molto difficile da domare, "Dopo mi dirai tutto quello che vuoi..."  
Lei sorrise, potendo comprendere la sua urgenza, poi gli prese il viso tra le mani per costringerlo a guardarla.  
"Ok...ma non qui, siamo scomodi. Andiamo di sopra" suggerì con un occhiolino sexy, scendendo dal ripiano e prendendolo per mano. Lui si fece condurre docilmente, e quando giunsero in camera, la scoprì illuminata anch'essa da candelle profumate. Vide Kaori arrossire appena e le sorrise dolcemente.  
"Queste missioni prolungate non sono poi totalmente negative" disse accarezzandole le braccia che lei gli aveva messo al collo.  
"Non è una scusa per accettarne di più" precisò Kaori severamente, ma si sciolse quando lui rise e riprese a baciarla. Doveva però ammettere che lui aveva ragione.  
Circa un'oretta dopo, erano stesi nudi sul letto, stanchi e carichi di emozioni, sentendosi di nuovo felici e completi. Lui era dietro di lei, che aveva un'espressione imbambolata e beata, adorando essere avvolta nel suo odore.  
Quando però avvertì che si stavano addormentando, si ricordò che doveva parlargli.  
"Ryo"  
"Mmh"  
"Avevi detto che dopo avremmo parlato" gli ricordò con una vocina. Lui sbuffò leggermente.  
"Possiamo fare domani? Sono stanco" si lamentò.  
"No...devo chiederti una cosa...un favore importante"  
Lui si raddrizzò e aprì gli occhi, incuriosito.  
"D'accordo, ti ascolto" acconsentì, sospirando perché probabilmente sarebbe stata una sciocchezza sulla quale Kaori aveva rimuginato per giorni. Lei sembrò cercare le parole per qualche istante, poi si alzò frettolosamente sotto lo sguardo confuso di lui. Recuperò velocemente la camicia di Ryo dal pavimento e se la buttò addosso mentre correva fuori come se qualcuno la stesse inseguendo. Non fece nulla per rendere silenziosi i suoi passi, e Ryo attese con pazienza che i 'tump tump tump' dei suoi piedi nudi avessero fine quando lei rientrò nella stanza balzando sul letto e mettendosi seduta.  
Era rossa in volto e con gli occhi che sicuramente tramavano qualcosa, ma Ryo per una volta non riuscì a leggervi come sempre.  
"Posso sapere perché ti sei disturbata a metterti la camicia? Non c'è assolutamente nulla che io non abbia visto, conosco tutto di te, anche le cose che non avevo mai notato, come le lentiggini quasi invisibili sul tuo nasino quando sei eccitata, la voglia che neanche a farlo apposta sembra un martellino sulla tua coscia, il piccolo neo vicino alla..."  
"Ok, ho afferrato il concetto" lo interruppe Kaori tendendo una mano per fermare il suo elenco, ma interiormente contenta che lui sapesse tutto ciò, perché quei dettagli non avrebbe voluto che li notasse nessun altro, e per quelli più intimi sarebbe di sicuro stato così.   
"Mi sono vestita perché devo dirti una cosa importante e ho bisogno che tu ti concentri sulla mia faccia e non sulle mie tette"  
Lui fece un sorriso sornione e irresistibile.  
"Caschi male, perché io penso costantemente alle tue tette"  
Per quello si beccò un martellino di solo qualche chilo in testa.   
Lui si intrigò e si intimorì contemporaneamente, ma non fece domande né altri commenti e lei capì di avere il via libera per parlare.  
"Prima di tutto vorrei dirti che anche se risponderai di no alla mia domanda, non cambierà nulla. Ho cercato di non pensarci, ma ho fallito e alla fine ho deciso di rischiare. Non è una cosa fondamentale, e capirò benissimo il tuo rifiuto, però ci tenevo a provarci e..."  
"Kao" disse lui iniziando ad arrivare al limite della pazienza. "Mi stai facendo sudare. Cosa c'è di così spaventoso da renderti tanto nervosa?" le chiese con più dolcezza, convincendola a sputare il rospo.  
"Ok" fece lei tirando fuori qualcosa dalla tasca della camicia. Era una scatolina nera.  
Ryo la vide prendere un profondo respiro per poi aprire la scatolina.  
"Ryo Saeba, vuoi sposarmi?"  
Ryo perse tutta la sua flemma ed ebbe quasi gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Con aria smarrita e del tutto colta di sorpresa, guardò il contenuto della confezione e il viso di Kaori, paonazzo e al culmine dell'imbarazzo.  
"Come ti ho detto, accetterò qualsiasi risposta senza alcun problema. Puoi dirmi di no, ricordo bene quello che avevi detto sul matrimonio, sull'idea di famiglia. Ma non dovrebbe nemmeno essere una cerimonia ufficiale, potrebbe essere una giornata speciale per noi da rendere memorabile come le altre che abbiamo vissuto. So perfettamente di sembrare ridicola in questo momento e ti giuro sulla memoria di mio fratello che mi andrà bene qualsiasi cosa dirai e...che stai facendo?"  
Kaori lo vide alzarsi dal letto, lui non si disturbò a coprirsi e andò in giro gloriosamente nudo, ma Kaori sbiancò quando lo vide aprire l'armadio e frugare tra i jeans.  
"Ryo, Ryo! Senti, lascia perdere, non è importante! Mi dispiace, sapevo che era una pessima idea, ma non andartene, ti prego!" esclamò col cuore in fiamme e il terrore di aver rovinato tutto. Era stata una serata magnifica e lei lo aveva fatto incazzare con le sue fantasie da ragazzina smielata!  
Aveva già le lacrime agli occhi quando lui chiuse le ante dell'armadio e Kaori vide che non si era vestito e che stava tornando da lei, così trattenne il fiato. Il suo viso era intelleggibile e lei avrebbe preferito che lui le urlasse contro.  
Invece, Ryo rimase calmo prima di mettersi a parlare.  
"Era da un po' che ci pensavo. So quello che ti ho detto in passato, tuttavia le cose sono cambiate molto, direi...e non potevo impedirmi, tutte le volte che vedevo Umibozu, di pensare che quel dannato scimmione mi avesse battuto su tutta la linea. Ha accettato di vivere apertamente con la donna che ama secoli prima che io ammettessi a me stesso quello che provavo per te, e quando decise di sposarla mi sconvolse. Alla fine, mi ha davvero sconfitto almeno da questo punto di vista" le fece l'occhiolino, "io non volevo farlo, non ne vedevo la necessità. Ma poi ho ricordato Umi, quando mi disse che aveva accettato la proposta di Miki per renderla felice...per ringraziarla, per farsi perdonare, per darle un po' della normalità che non ha mai avuto e che lui avrebbe voluto per lei; ma soprattutto, perché sapere che lei sorrideva era sufficiente a migliorare il suo mondo. Ed è esattamente lo stesso per me" dicendo questo, tese la mano e la aprì, svelando sul palmo una scatolina simile a quella di Kaori.  
"Ovviamente tu non potevi rispettare le tradizioni" finse di rimproverarla scherzosamente. Certo che no, lei aveva dovuto sorprenderlo, ma aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui era successo. Lei però non diede peso alla 'ramanzina, gli occhi enormi e lucidi.   
"Kaori Makimura, vuoi sposarmi?" la imitò, aprendo la scatolina.   
In quella di Kaori c'era un anello in argento con delle bande nere che rendevano il gioiello virile e molto elegante. Ryo le offriva un anello sempre in argento e ornato da un rubino. Lo aveva scelto sicuramente perché fosse simile al regalo di Hideyuki, che poi risaliva alla famiglia d'origine di Kaori.  
"Mi sono informato e so che il rubino è simbolo di passione, vitalità, purezza e amore intenso. Tutti termini che ti descrivono benissimo. Vorrei anche specificare che intendo sposarti seriamente. Sarai mia moglie agli occhi di tutti e della legge." la informò Ryo, che a questo punto non poteva nascondere l'emozione nella voce. "Allora?" la incalzò, divertendosi un po' nel vederla quasi in lacrime. Aveva davvero creduto che volesse lasciarla solo per quello?  
"Ma Ryo..." fece lei perplessa. "Come possiamo farlo?" disse, riferendosi chiaramente ai problemi burocratici. Lui non sembrò preoccupato.  
"Saeko è riuscita a far passare Mary per morta, credo che questo sia molto più facile. Sarà il suo regalo di nozze per noi. E tu potrai pagare in natura tutti i debiti che lei ha accumulato" terminò con aria provocante. Kaori era sopraffatta dal sollievo e dalla gioia, ma come sempre non si tirò indietro notando che lui era quasi canzonatorio per via della sua reazione impulsiva ed esagerata.  
"La domanda te l'ho fatta prima io" precisò sforzandosi di non piangere, non ancora. Sì, aveva ribaltato la tradizione, chiedendo in matrimonio il suo uomo prima che lo facesse lui, e voleva la sua risposta.  
Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, non potendo evitare il sorriso che gli si allargava da un orecchio all'altro.  
"Sì, Kaori, voglio sposarti. E tu?"  
Lei non fece finta neanche di pensarci, e gli saltò addosso, scaraventandolo sul letto.  
"Sì!" enunciò l'ovvio, facendolo ridere.  
"Penso che l'avessi capito" disse infatti lui, stringendola forte. Poi si sistemarono per scambiarsi i rispettivi doni. Kaori aveva unito all'anello anche una catenina d'acciaio, "Puoi metterlo al collo quando non potrai tenerlo al dito", e ancora una volta Ryo fu commosso da quanto lei fosse attenta e concentrata quando si trattava di andargli incontro.  
Subito dopo qualche lacrima e bacio dolce, Kaori notò in Ryo un lampo malizioso che comprese all'istante.   
"Non eri stanco?"  
"Ho ripensato alle tue tette e mi sono risvegliato" disse a bassa voce, attirandola a sé e dandole dimostrazione di essere 'attivo'.  
Lei lo guardò con un finto broncio.  
"Che c'è? Mi sembra che le cose importanti siano state dette...ci siamo fidanzati...direi proprio che è il caso di festeggiare; e sei rimasta troppo a lungo con questa camicia, anche se ti sta benissimo" proseguì, facendole scivolare l'indumento dalle braccia e cospargendo la sua pelle di baci fino ai seni. "Come si fa a non pensarci tutto il tempo..." mormorò fissando la dolce e rotonda meraviglia, con occhi che brillavano.  
Kaori roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
Poi lui posò le labbra sul suo seno e si mise a leccare e mordere, e lei non ebbe più né il tempo né la voglia di pensare coerentemente a una replica da rifilargli. Avevano parlato abbastanza.


	7. Ossigeno

"Non dare di matto. Non. Dare. Di. Matto. È solo Kaori. Sì, è solo...Kaori. Devi solo pronunciare il tuo voto senza cedere a una crisi di nervi e dire sì. È facile. Hai affrontato di molto peggio. Devi solo dire ad alta voce quello che pensi da anni. Devi solo...oh Cristo, perché lo sto facendo?"  
Una risatina sommessa riscosse l'esasperato mantra dell'uomo che cercava di ipnotizzarsi davanti allo specchio, continuando a sistemarsi la giacca che non aveva alcuna pecca, la cravatta perfettamente dritta e annodata, le maniche che ricadevano senza ostacoli fino ai suoi polsi. Non era mai stato a suo agio con quel genere di abbigliamento, e dire che c'erano uomini che si vestivano così ogni giorno, come se ci fossero nati, risultando del tutto disinvolti e in pace con loro stessi. Uno di tali esemplari maschili fece finta di bussare allo stipite della porta aperta, gongolando un po' nel sapere che lo sposo era così agitato da non aver notato la sua presenza.  
Mick si schiarì la gola, non preoccupandosi della breve occhiata truce che gli lanciò il suo amico elegantissimo nel completo color antracite, anche se sembrava un pesce fuor d'acqua, mentre l'americano entrava nel 'camerino' improvvisato in silenzio, un sorriso divertito sulle sue sensuali labbra, esibendosi come un pavone nel suo completo blu che sapeva stargli a meraviglia.  
"Nervosetto?" cercò di provocarlo per farlo rilassare e dimenticare tutta la tensione che provava e pertanto non si spiegava: ma certo, Ryo era il tipo che poteva disinnescare una bomba senza il minimo tremore, ma davanti a Kaori se l'era sempre fatta un po' sotto. Tuttavia erano coppia fissa da ormai parecchio tempo, non aveva motivo di credere che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Il matrimonio era solo la ciliegina su una torta solida e dai sapori definiti e ben amalgamati.  
Mick lo interrogò con lo sguardo e Ryo sospirò a lungo, cercando di calmarsi.  
"Avresti mai potuto immaginare, quando lavoravamo insieme in America, che mi sarei sposato con QUELLA donna?" domandò Ryo, la voce strozzata, e Mick capì. Anche dopo secoli, Ryo non riusciva a credere che la vita riservava a lui quel tipo di felicità che non richiedesse un salato prezzo da pagare. Non capiva e mai avrebbe capito come lui avesse potuto meritare Kaori, non solo per aver incrociato il suo cammino con quello di lei, ma per averla avuta al suo fianco da così tanto tempo, per avere il suo amore incondizionato che quel giorno lei avrebbe confermato e giurato in eterno. Era una gioia così enorme da essere quasi spaventosa e dolorosa.   
Mick abbandonò momentaneamente l'idea di prenderlo in giro e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
"No, allora non lo immaginavo di certo. Ma quando ti rividi in Giappone, ti ricordi che ti dissi che ti trovavo cambiato? Avevi voglia di vivere, avevi una luce negli occhi, eri lontano dall'animale selvatico che avevo conosciuto io. Si può dire che io qui abbia imparato a conoscerti da zero. Quel giorno all'aeroporto tu non dissi niente né facesti alcuna espressione che potesse farmi capire che avevo ragione, ma non serviva. I Makimura ti hanno reso un uomo nuovo. Lei ti ha trasformato con la pazienza di uno scultore che lavora giorno e notte per realizzare la sua più bella opera. Ma non voglio che pensi di non essere alla sua altezza. Non l'ho mai vista sorridere come negli ultimi mesi. Temevo di avervi rovinato con le mie rivelazioni, e sai che l'ho amata sinceramente. Ma lei non sorriderà mai come con te. La rendi felice, non credi sia abbastanza?"  
Ryo guardò nello specchio, Mick aveva ovviamente ragione. Se di fronte a sé avesse visto l'uomo che era anni prima, non si sarebbe riconosciuto. Oppure gli avrebbe detto di non perdere la speranza, perché un angelo sarebbe giunto a rivoluzionare la sua esistenza con il suo carico di bontà, gioia, voglia di vivere e martellate salvifiche! Il vecchio Ryo avrebbe riso, amaro, pensando solo ad arrivare alla fine della giornata con un bicchiere di liquore in mano e un seno su cui gettarsi per dimenticare il resto della sua vita, infischiandosene di ogni altra cosa.  
Ma il vecchio Ryo sarebbe rimasto annichilito nel vedere quello nuovo. Un'altra persona.  
Un altro uomo che aveva solo bisogno del Suo viso ogni mattina e ogni sera per sentirsi a posto con il mondo, del Suo profumo per sospirare di contentezza, della Sua voce che canticchiava mentre lui, ancora a letto, si godeva l'incredibile emozione di amare ed essere amato, col desiderio di aprire la finestra e gridare, di rotolarsi nelle lenzuola, di urlare al fottuto mondo che nonostante tutta la merda che aveva ricevuto, un fiore bellissimo era spuntato da tutto il letame e lo aveva guidato verso un prato immenso e brillante, sotto un cielo terso, con all'orizzonte altre meraviglie da scoprire proprio con l'angelo in cui non si era mai concesso l'illusione di credere.  
Sentendosi turbato, guardò Mick, che poteva capirlo. Kaori aveva cambiato anche lui...meno intensamente, forse, e in maniera diversa, ma il cinico killer giunto per far cadere un'ennesima donzella ai suoi piedi non aveva potuto fare niente contro la luce di lei che si era insinuata nel suo cuore, avvolgendolo contro la sua volontà, prendendosi gioco delle sue strategie da seduttore, piegandolo con la sua purezza e limpidezza d'animo. Mick gli sorrise, afferrandolo per le spalle.  
"Sono felice per voi. Lei merita il meglio e so che tu puoi darglielo. Così come so che lei ti rende felice come nessuno avrebbe potuto pensare di vederti. Ma tutti lo vedono. Tutti lo sanno. Voi lo sapete. Oggi non cambia niente, è solo un'altra tappa della vostra avventura" gli disse guardandolo negli occhi e tentando il più possibile di non commuoversi. Che diamine, aveva una reputazione da proteggere. Così, cambiò subito tono dopo aver constatato che Ryo si era rassicurato, e si mise in faccia un'espressione da maniaco.  
"Perfetto, ora vado a vedere come sta Kaori! Sono sicuro che sia splendida!" ridacchiò come uno scemo, gelandosi quando sentì il 'click' della Python di Ryo. "Hehe...l'hai portata anche al tuo matrimonio?"  
Ryo sogghignò. "È il mio secondo amore, secondo te? Stai attento a dove metti le zampe o potresti perdere un amico" lo minacciò indicando il suo bassoventre senza che potessero esserci fraintendimenti.   
Mick deglutì, aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro a confortare Ryo, anche troppo.  
Mick non si fece però abbattere e andò a bussare alla porta della sposa. Sentiva un po' di trambusto all'interno, le sue amiche dovevano essere più agitate di lei mentre l'aiutavano con trucco e capelli.   
La porta si aprì e la voce squillante di Eriko gli intimò di chiuderla. Mick obbedì come un soldatino, mettendosi quasi sull'attenti, poi avanzò con cautela alla sedia dove la sposa era stata seduta per la sessione di make up, a giudicare da tutti i prodotti sparsi che le donne stavano riordinando, continuando nel frattempo a verificare che fosse tutto perdetto dal bagno adiacente, dal quale giungevano degli 'Ooh' di sorpresa.   
La sorella di Kaori, Sayuri, era presente, aveva le mani giunte e sembrava sul punto di piangere, così Mick pensò bene che fosse il caso di intervenire.  
"Signorina, non ci siamo ancora presentati, ma Kaori mi ha parlato di lei...posso offirle da bere?" disse fiondandosi su di lei e prendendola tra le braccia. Sayuri, ancora un po' intontita, recepì con qualche secondo di ritardo, ma in suo soccorso giunse Kazue con le mani ai fianchi e un'espressione corrucciata.  
"Provarci con un'altra davanti alla tua donna, vuoi trascorrere questa giornata seppellito da un martello?" tuonò, facendo capire che non parlava a vuoto.  
"Ma no, cara, dicevo solo per far rilassare la nostra bella amica...hehe..." rispose Mick cominciando a sudare leggermente e allentando la cravatta.  
"Ah, non fate caso a me. Ma sono così felice e lei è così bella...la mia sorellina si sposa, sono senza parole!" disse infine Sayuri battendo le mani e con un gridolino di entusiasmo.  
"Uhm, anch'io voglio vederla però" fece Mick, contrariato che ci stesse mettendo tanto. "È già bella, non penso abbia bisogno di tanti sforzi per..."  
Mick lasciò in sospeso la frase. Kaori era uscita dal bagno dopo l'approvazione di Miki ed Eriko, e si presentò davanti a lui con un sorriso che avrebbe potuto illuminare Tokyo durante un black out.   
La sua bellezza era tale che Mick sentì un calore indescrivibile e spontaneo sbocciargli in petto, guardandola con occhi così limpidi da sembrare sorgenti d'acqua incontaminata.   
Il vestito di Kaori era a sua immagine e somiglianza, un'unione di eleganza e semplicità, dolcezza e sensualità, timidezza e gioia incontrastata. Il corpetto aveva ricami molti delicati e poco appariscenti, le spalline erano molto sottili e aveva sulle spalle una stola in pizzo color rosa pallido le ricadeva sulle braccia dandole un aspetto principesco. La gonna era lunga e morbida, creando onde fluide e sottolineando il suo bel corpo snello. Ai piedi, le scarpe richiamavano la stola, essendo dello stesso colore e ornate di motivi in pizzo.  
I suoi capelli erano lisci, Miki ed Eriko erano riuscite ad addomesticare la loro natura ribelle e sul lato destro aveva un fermaglio color argento con piccole perline che catturavano la luce a ogni movimento. Gli orecchini erano due semplici pendenti color oro. Mick non sapeva che si trattava degli stessi orecchini che Kaori aveva messo durante il suo primo appuntamento con Ryo, dove lui le aveva detto espressamente di comportarsi come due fidanzati.  
Il suo volto era accentuato dal trucco mantenuto soft e naturale, ma soprattutto dal sorriso che colpì Mick come una stilettata al cuore. Soltanto per un istante gli balenò in mente che se fosse arrivato prima, se avesse insistito, se avesse fatto l'infame durante la separazione dei due sweeper, quel sorriso avrebbe potuto essere per lui...ma lo scacciò subito, sapendo che non sarebbe mai stato vero e probabilmente lei non avrebbe mai sorriso così per lui. Mick fece fatica a inghiottire il groppo che aveva in gola, e vide Kaori arrossire e abbassare il capo leggermente.  
"Kaori, mio dio. Lo farai fuori"  
Lei rise con lieve ansia. "Siamo qui per un matrimonio, non per un funerale...comunque è tutto merito di Eriko e Miki, è da ore che mi trattano come una Barbie" disse in un eccesso di modestia che fece corrugare la fronte dei presenti.  
"Questa è un'enorme sciocchezza e lo sai" la redarguì Sayuri, cercando di domare l'emozione.   
"Ha ragione. Abbiamo solo lavorato un po' su una base già eccellente, per cui piantala" aggiunse Eriko con un'occhiata ammonitrice.  
"Ok, ok...non mi sgridate più, per favore! Mick, come sta lui?"  
"Stava dando i numeri, ma l'ho aiutato. Andrà benissimo, mia cara" la rassicurò avvicinandosi a lei e porgendole il braccio, mentre le ragazze finivano di sistemare la stanza per poi uscire.   
Kaori si appoggiò al braccio di Mick, sperando che lui sapesse sostenerla bene, perché rischiava di cadere da un momento all'altro, in fibrillazione com'era e con la sensazione che fosse tutto un sogno. Prese un profondo respiro e, insieme al suo migliore amico, si avviò verso il suo amore.  
Il matrimonio non sarebbe stato religioso e si sarebbe tenuto all'aperto, nella splendida radura che aveva visto Ryo e Kaori impegnati in circostanze molto diverse nel giorno delle nozze di Umi e Miki. Il celebrante sarebbe stato il padre di Saeko, il prefetto della polizia, che era stato sorpreso piacevolmente della richiesta; era felice per la figlia e sorella dei Makimura, oltre che di essere finalmente sicuro che Saeba non avrebbe mai cercato di irretire le sue figlie! Per quel giorno aveva deciso di ignorare che qualcosa nel rapporto tra Saeba e le sue figlie, soprattutto Saeko, aveva qualcosa di molto strano e ambiguo, era una giornata di festa e non era il caso di rovinarla con questioni su cui probabilmente avrebbe chiuso entrambi gli occhi.  
Gli ospiti erano già tutti seduti, e non erano affatto numerosi, nello spirito di intimità e amicizia sincera che Ryo e Kaori desideravano.   
Si alzarono tutti quando la classica marcia nuziale partì, suonata dall'arpa di Yuka Nogami, che era al settimo cielo per i suoi amici: era stata tra i primissimi a scoprire ciò che c'era tra loro ed era euforica che fossero arrivati fin lì.  
Ryo, che continuava ad agitarsi, pensando al peggio – lei era scappata, era stata rapita, aveva cambiato idea, avrebbe risposto 'no', gli avrebbe riso in faccia – si voltò e rimase paralizzato, mentre ogni ansia veniva spazzata via dalla ventata di amore che lo sguardo di Kaori, preceduta da Miki che spargeva a terra petali di rose, gli comunicò. Si rifiutò categoricamente di piangere, non avrebbe dato materiale affinché i suoi amici cretini lo prendessero in giro!  
Mick la consegnò a lui, che la prese per mano e la fissò negli occhi, come se la scoprisse per la prima volta. Sapendo di non poter parlare subito, col rischio di squittire, la condusse sulla sedia accanto alla propria e dopo qualche altro secondo di contemplazione, riuscì ad esprimersi.  
"Sto cercando qualcosa da dirti che non sia banale" le sussurrò, non volendo che gli altri sentissero, ma sapendo comunque che ciò non era del tutto possibile. Umibozu, per esempio, aveva un udito finissimo e stava già arrossendo a prescindere per la carica passionale che avvertiva tra quei due. Era rimasto onorato dalla richiesta di Ryo di fargli da testimone, ugualmente a Sayuri che era stata scelta da Kaori e aveva già preparato i fazzoletti, ma era un fatto che i momenti così pieni di sentimenti lo mettessero a disagio.   
Non poteva vedere, ma SENTIVA che Ryo e Kaori si stavano facendo la radiografia a vicenda, e il suo debole cuore circa tali circostanze rischiava di non resistere fino alla fine della giornata. La mano delicata di sua moglie sulla sua riuscì a calmarlo appena.  
"Il banale mi va bene oggi" rispose Kaori che aveva la sensazione di non poggiare nemmeno i piedi a terra, tanto le ali della felicità erano larghe quel giorno.  
"Beh, sappi che sei così bella che rischiavi di rimanere vedova prima della cerimonia" le bisbigliò facendola ridere, lei stava per ripetere ciò che aveva detto a Mick, ma decise di rispondere sullo stesso tono:  
"Ora capisci cosa provo io ogni volta che ti guardo da più di sei anni" mormorò con un volto birichino, lasciandolo a bocca aperta. Lei sembrò soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto, e gli fece una piccola linguaccia vittoriosa.  
Ryo aveva promesso che avrebbero fatto le cose per bene, dunque Kaori aveva insistito perché inserissero anche il momento dei voti prima del 'sì'. Ryo si era lagnato dicendo che i discorsi non erano il suo forte e che si sarebbe sentito un idiota a dire certe cose davanti a tutti.   
Ma quando giunse l'ora, per lui non esistette nessuno a parte Kaori e le parlò come se fossero soli al mondo. Il silenzio li circondava, tutti avevano il respiro sospeso, non sapendo cosa Ryo avesse trovato da dire a kaori senza snaturarsi. Conoscevano tutti il Ryo seduttore, carismatico, il Ryo buffone e spiritoso, il Ryo sarcastico e sibillino...conoscevano tante sfaccettature di lui e sapevano che Kaori lo aveva profondamente cambiato, la guardava e le stava intorno come la Terra faceva col sole, ma erano curiosi di sentirlo esprimere il suo voto.  
Mani nelle mani, occhi negli occhi, la voce di Ryo fu l'unica cosa che si udì nel silenzio intramezzato solo dal fruscio degli alberi accarezzati dalla brezza.  
"Kaori, amore della mia vita. Sai bene che non sono bravo con le parole, ma tutto sommato credo di essere migliorato. È una delle cose che ho imparato con te, parlare invece di reprimere tutto, raccontare invece di tenere segreto, abbandonando il silenzio che è stato a lungo il mio compagno di vita. Con te non c'è mai stato il rischio che il silenzio si accomodasse: la casa con te non è mai stata muta, fin dall'inizio si è riempita di risate, urla, pianti, rumore di pentole e posate, di martelloni, dell'aspirapolvere, di te che entravi come un tornado, che cantavi, che parlavi al telefono. Quelle quattro mura in cui rientravo solo perché le consideravo la mia tana dove riposare e nascondermi, sono diventate una casa profumata e calda, colorata e anche disastrata, ma in ogni caso un posto in cui io ho imparato a voler tornare. Sai quanti dubbi e ansie io abbia sempre avuto, ma nonostante tutto, non sono mai riuscito davvero ad allontanarti, per quanto mi ripetessi che era la cosa giusta per te. L'unica volta in cui è successo, non ho resistito più di ventiquattro ore. E la ragione è molto semplice, così tanto che rischiava di sfuggirmi"  
Una breve pausa, qualche pianto silenzioso, Kaori che si stava trattenendo, stringendogli le mani in una morsa, poi Ryo riprese.  
"Kaori, tu sei il mio ossigeno. Posso assicurarti che quando sono lontano da te, anche respirare mi sembra più difficile. Non ti ho mai lasciata e non ti lascerò mai, semplicemente perché a me non interessa essere in un mondo dove tu non ci sei. Ho commesso errori, ma sempre pensando al tuo bene come mia priorità assoluta. Ti amo più di quanto sia concepibile amare qualcuno. Ti amerò e ti apparterrò per sempre"  
La sua voce non tremò e lui non esitò neanche un istante. Le sfiorò il viso con la mano e le sorrise, sentendosi fiero nel vedere che lei non aveva ancora pianto.  
"Diamine, sapevo che avrei dovuto parlare per prima" brontolò lei, frastornata, facendo sogghignare il suo bellissimo sposo e il pubblico, sollevando le donne in lacrime, perfino Saeko che conosceva Ryo da tanto e stava scoprendo un altro uomo, tutto perché il suo Hideyuki gli aveva affidato la sorellina. Immaginò che Maki fosse lì, al suo fianco, un braccio intorno alla sua vita, a piangere come un disperato perché la sua piccolina si sposava. Saeko si sforzò di non singhiozzare, avrebbe dato il mondo perché fosse vero.  
"Ryo, amore della mia vita" iniziò Kaori, seguendo il suo esempio, vedendolo sorridere. "Vorrei cominciare ringraziando Hideyuki. Non riesco a non pensare che non mi abbia affidato a te per caso. Che non abbia chiesto a te di cercarmi, quando pensava che fossi sparita, per caso. Avrebbe potuto cercarmi lui, o chiedere a qualcun altro, e invece si rivolse a te. Mi trovasti quasi subito. Capimmo entrambi che stavamo indagando sullo stesso caso senza mai esserci messi d'accordo, a distanza di anni dal nostro primo incontro. Non eravamo neanche una squadra e già eravamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Lui morì e io so che non ce l'avrei fatta senza di te che mi facevi ridere, che mi coinvolgevi nello stesso lavoro per farmi sentire ancora la presenza di Hide. Non ce l'avrei fatta allora senza di te, anche se a te piace pensare che avrei avuto un grande successo, una vita fantastica e chissà cos'altro; e tantomeno avrei potuto fare a meno di te in seguito. Non mi ci volle poi molto per capire che ero perdutamente," pausa, piccolo morso al labbro, "disperatamente innamorata di te. Tentavo di reprimere questo sentimento, di negarlo quando mi venivano fatte delle domande, di pensare ad altro. Mi arrabbiavo con mio fratello per avermi fregata con te. Ma il tempo passava, io ti amavo ogni giorno di più, e sono arrivata a pensare che Hideyuki si sia divertito a fare da Cupido. È un'idea forse stupida, ma mi piace crederci. Tu, l'uomo solo e tormentato, e io, la ragazzina confusa e testarda...ma aveva ragione lui. Ryo, ho sempre amato solo te e non esisterà uomo al mondo, o nemmeno di un altro pianeta, che io potrò amare quanto amo te. Tu sei tutta la mia vita, la mia forza, sei in ogni mio pensiero e in ogni battito del mio cuore. Ti amo e ti apparterrò per sempre"  
Kaori si concesse di far cadere le lacrime e notò che anche lui aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Il 'sì' fu solo una formalità, al punto che il prefetto quasi pensò di non chiedere una conferma talmente palese. Poi, ci fu un boato di giubilo.

 

La festa si spostò al Cat's Eye, dove i tavoli erano stati sistemati in modo da lasciare un piccolo spazio per ballare.  
La prima danza ovviamente fu riservata agli sposi, che si avviarono al centro della sala sotto gli sguardi incantati di tutti.  
La musica partì e Kaori esultò, tra le braccia di Ryo, sentendo le note di 'A Thousand Years'.  
"Ryo, amo questa canzone!"  
"Lo so, per questo l'ho inserita nella playlist. C'è anche Perfect, Home, Save the last dance..."  
Kaori non poteva avere gli occhi più grandi e luminosi. Ogni volta che lui compiva un gesto in cui era evidente che avesse pensato a lei, lo amava un po' di più.  
"È tutto bellissimo. Tu sei bellissimo. Dovremmo farlo più spesso" disse lei allacciandogli le mani al collo, lui le accarezzò le braccia; la stola di lei era finita su di lui, e tutti e due erano pieni di chicchi di riso, la giacca di Ryo era chissà dove. Ma erano su una nuvola così alta nel loro cielo personale da non notare nulla che non fosse l'altro.  
"Cosa, sposarci? Io passerei volentieri alla notte di nozze"  
Lei fece una piccola smorfia. "Quindi è vero, ti interessano solo le mie tette"  
"Anche il fondoschiena non è niente male" replicò lui, e per l'appunto le sue mani si abbassarono all'altezza dei reni.  
Lei nascose il viso nel suo collo, deliziata dal suo profumo, da tutto di lui. Si sarebbe mai stancata di sentire le sue mani e la sua voce? Sapeva con certezza di no.  
"Ryo, devo dirti una cosa" mormorò mentre continuavano a ondeggiare con la musica, e pian piano venivano raggiunti dagli altri ospiti, Doc invitò Saeko a ballare, Miki convinse il prefetto in mancanza di collaborazione da parte di Umi, Mick veniva tirato da Kazue.  
Mick acconsentì dopo qualche insistenza, osservando la coppia felice unita e persa nella loro bolla.  
Vide Kaori sussurrare qualcosa a Ryo, che sembrò leggermente preoccupato. Poi vide gli occhi di lui spalancarsi e lei tenere il viso basso, ma Ryo piombò su di lei baciandola come se non avesse altro tempo per farlo.  
Mentre Mick si decideva a seguire Kazue sulla pista, notò che Ryo sfiorava con la mano il ventre di Kaori, in un gesto molto discreto ma che a lui non sfuggì. Lo stupore si dipinse nei suoi occhi blu per un solo secondo, poi sorrise.  
Il mondo intero doveva prepararsi a City Hunter 2.0.


End file.
